Every 1,000,000 Years
by me1234554321
Summary: When Tsuna meets three girls that are forced into the Vongola family (by Reborn), he finds out their secret- they are actually dragons, and they are reborn every 1,000,000 years in different forms. Note: Dragons... well dragon- people, sarcasm and probably attempted humour. No pairings... as of yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A volcano erupted. The Earth shook. The heavens rumbled. From the Underworld, came out a scorching beam of fire. Over the oceans appeared a ball of rapid waves. From the sky, came a blinding streak of light. All three phenomenal objects collided. There was a multi- coloured flash which spread across the whole universe. The rebirth of the Dragons had just been witnessed.

Witnessed by none other than the famous Arcobaleno.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"'Come to Japan, Namimori, and find No-good Tsuna's house. Ciao ciao'….. is what this letter says? And why exactly must we go to Japan to meet Vongola the Tenth? Aren't we busy enough dealing with those assassins sent after us?"

"Calm down, Amaya. This could be some kind of task Vongola Nono (the 9th) wants us to do, and furthermore we can't refuse Reborn-san."

"So, we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ren, Sorano. This will probably be a long journey…"


	3. Chapter 3

Introductions-

-Amaya Dorago: Dislikes being told what to do, doesn't have a very good temper, is the oldest of the triplets, uses a diamond scythe as a weapon, her scythe is disguised as a pen (extendable), has dark black hair that is usually let down, has red eyes that glow in the dark, is stubborn, dislikes annoying people and annoying laughs etc, can see extremely well in the dark. Interesting Fact: Knows Mukuro because of hell.

-Ren Dorago: Has a pretty normal personality, uses a wooden staff as a weapon, is the second eldest of the triplets, has blonde hair that is usually in a long plait, has brown eyes, is a vegetarian. Interesting Fact: Can communicate with sea and land animals (- the reason she's a vegetarian)

-Sorano Dorago: Is a peace maker, has a friendly character, likes helping people, uses a bow and arrow as a weapon, has silver hair (hairstyle - hard to describe), has blue eyes, is the youngest of the triplets, is also a vegetarian, she can actually stand annoying people such as Lambo, dislikes: assassins sent after the trio, etc. Interesting Fact: Sorano is the most graceful and the only musician out of the three.

(Note: Amaya, Ren and Sorano are triplets)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"So… we're supposed to stalk a super wimpy person called… what… Tuna? Once we get to this Namimori?" Amaya growled.

"We don't really have a choice." Sorano sighed.

"Yeah, cause Reborn wasn't bothered to give us an address?" Amaya frowned. "That's so like him."

"At least we've got a picture of his house," Ren pointed out. "That's better than nothing."

"We've got to go to Japan soon. Reborn did state that he wasn't going to meet Tsuna unless we were there," Sorano said.

"Well… we'd better pack, and as for going to the airport… well we've got to make sure those assassins don't follow us," Ren looked worried.

"Don't worry. We'll leave Italy tonight, and reach Japan tomorrow." Amaya said confidently. "Everything will be fine." She quietly added a 'hopefully' under her breath.

Soon, the three left to their own rooms to pack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a hotel somewhere…<p>

"So? Have you idiots killed those three girls yet?" shouted an angry voice.

"W-well, boss~ we're m-making these p-plans t-to as-assassinate them… uh… tonight!" another voice stammered.

"Not yet? You people are so slow! Has our family become so weak? We can't even kill three BRATS? Who are FEMALES?"

"Well, boss, w-we're working o-on it."

"Humph. Well you won't need to any longer. I'll come along tonight, and finally! My dream of acquiring _that_ power will be fulfilled! Those stupid girls. Tonight I'll kill you three myself, take your power and keep it for myself!"

"Ummm… boss? Who are you talking to?"

"Shuddup." *glares

"Meep!"

_(Secret Author's Note: You'll find out about 'that' soon enough)_

* * *

><p>Back at Amaya, Ren and Sorano's house…<p>

Ren was packing the trio's laptops into bags, when an email appeared, sent to them by Reborn. She quickly called the others over to take a look.

"Be on your guard, some insignificant family is planning to attack you. They're insignificant, but not that weak, either. Of course, I'm many times stronger than them. I've sent you guys some help for tonight, because I am so nice. Look out for her. Ciao ciao…," Sorano read aloud.

"He is so nice indeed. He'd send us help for tonight yet not give us an address? Is sending one measly sentence harder than sending us help? Reborn indeed…" Amaya sounded sarcastic, and she glared at the laptop screen.

"We've got to thank him for telling us though, it's not like we knew an attack was planned tonight. Wait… how did Reborn find out? Did he not go to Japan several days earlier to err… collect some data on the… Tsuna?" Ren was puzzled.

"He probably installed a camera in that family's hideout. It _is_ Reborn-san. Anyway, we should forget about that for now. We need to concentrate on getting to Japan safely." Sorano frowned. "Finish packing quickly and send the luggage on ahead of us. Then, have lunch, and in approximately an hour after lunch, let's _fly._ We'll just have to hope no one comes after us in the air too…_"_

"There are other things to do too." Amaya sounded tired. "Reborn told us we were 'moving' to Japan right? So we'll have to ditch this house, which means that everything will have to be cleared and placed inside luggage bags. Don't forget to keep your weapons on you. Sorano, do you have enough arrows in your quiver? Ren, do you have your staff? I… sort of lost my scythe. It's disguised as a pen, (extendable) but I have… what? A tonne of pens? I'll have to look for it."

Ren gave Amaya a sympathetic look. "We can help you once we're done." Ren started to walk towards her room. "Let's hurry."

In a few hours, the trio had completed all the tasks in front of them, and they were ready to fly to the airport.

(_Secret Author's note: I had to speed things up a little) _

Sorano was the best at flying out of the three, but Amaya was the only one of the three that could see perfectly well in the dark. Amaya stood at the front, with her two siblings behind her, unfurled her wings and took off. Sorano had silver wings with white lining, whereas Ren had gold wings with a pale brown lining that matched her eyes, and Amaya had raven-black wings that were the same colour as her hair.

_(Secret Author Note: They have dragon wings, you'll see why)_

For approximately thirty minutes of ducking, diving and avoiding strong winds and flocks of birds, the girls finally reached the airport. They dropped down from the clouds into the nearby forest and walked out, only to find...

"Why are _they_ here?" Amaya was pissed. "The people after us miraculously know where we are?"

_(Secret Author's Note: Amaya can see in the dark) _

"Coincidence?" Sorano asked.

"I doubt." Ren was also annoyed. "This is a trap. We should get our weapons ready."

"I'll lead you two to the airport since you guys can't see in the dark," Amaya readied her scythe.

"Wait!" Sorano was worried. "Maybe we can talk things through with them?"

"No offense, Sorano, I don't it'll work," Ren and Amaya responded simultaneously.

_(Secret Author's Note: It's still dark)_

* * *

><p>Silently, the three girls extended their wings and flew towards the enemies. (Amaya covered all three of them in illusions, so everything appeared normal) On three, two, one, the three girls swooped down and allowed themselves to be spotted. In midair, Ren and Amaya tucked in their wings and landed perfectly on the floor, whereas Sorano stayed up in the air, dodging bullets and shooting her own arrows gracefully.<p>

Amaya and Ren stood back to back whilst fighting, guarding each other while defeating the enemies in front of them. Sorano didn't like killing people, even if they were her enemies. Her arrows were always aimed at legs or arms to make sure that she wouldn't kill anyone. After someone would fall over due to an arrow in their leg, either Ren or Amaya would knock them out.

Enemies fell quickly, however, the battle was far from over. The remaining group of enemies charged and in the midst of the battle, Amaya and Ren lost each other. Amaya swung her scythe through the enemies around her, and Ren spun her staff, knocking people off their feet. Neither Amaya nor Ren could spot Sorano either, as the enemies in front of them were times taller than themselves.

Sorano was confused. She was still in the air, and she had seen enemies falling when neither Ren nor Amaya had fought them. Also, their faces seemed to be covered with some kind of inedible purple cooking, which seemed to knock them out. After what seemed like an eternity, the enemies were defeated, but the three girls were suspecting that they weren't the ones doing all the work.

"I'm Bianchi, Reborn~ sent me," a voice rang out from the shadows. "He asked me to help you."

"How do you know Reborn-san?" Ren wanted to know.

"I'm Reborn's lover, Bianchi~," the voice replied. (So-called Bianchi) "I'm here to help you get to Japan."

'Bleuughh' was the sound of Amaya vomiting into a nearby flower patch.

"If you CAN get to Japan, that is," another voice yelled gruffly. "I've spent my life trying to kill you three." A man walked towards them. "And tonight, I'll kill you thre-"

"Who's that?" Bianchi was a bit confused. "Some friend of yours?"

"Not really… I think he's the leader of the assassins who were after us," Sorano replied.

"Don't worry, leave this to me, girls. Go find the aeroplane from Italy to Japan," Bianchi seemed as if she wanted to beat the leader by herself. "I'll be coming to Japan too, after this."

"Thank you, Bianchi-san," Ren called over her shoulder as they ran toward the planes.

* * *

><p>Inside the airport somewhere…<p>

"Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me where the plane from Italy to Japan is?" Amaya asked.

"Oh yes!" the man replied. "The plane is from the company … Reborn Airlines, they are a famous company indeed."

"Reborn…? Airlines?" Amaya was sweat-dropping. "Thanks for telling us, anyway."

"My pleasure." The man replied and walked off.

"Reborn Airlines is definitely Reborn-san's doing," Sorano shrugged.

"It shouldn't matter, we should get to the plane and go to Japan." Ren replied.

"And when we get to Namimori, our stalking mission will start," sighed Amaya grumpily. "Boring."

"Try not to think about it," Sorano smiled, and they all walked into the plane.

_(Secret Authors Note: I skipped all those security checks and stuff… I'll make time pass a little faster; they'll be in Japan soon. By the way, if you're wondering how Sorano and Amaya got their metal weapons past the checks, you'll understand later on.)_

* * *

><p>"We will land shortly. Please remain seated." A voice instructed.<p>

The plane did land soon enough, and the trio walked down the stairs, pulling along their luggage bags which were now with them.

"So… This is Japan?" Ren looked around. "It's pretty nice."

"Ciaossu!" a small squeaky voice from below them said. The baby jumped onto the nearest shoulder, which happened to be Amaya's.

"Why is it always ME you have to jump on?" Amaya was already complaining.

"Well, well," Reborn continued, ignoring Amaya. "I've asked this driver to take you all to Namimori."

"Don't ignore me!" Amaya glared at Reborn, who just put on an innocent look.

"Well I've got to go~ ciao, ciao~"

The trio sighed, got into the taxi and started the journey to Namimori, where their life in Japan was about to start.

* * *

><p>Phew :)<p>

Sorry for the other chapters being so short…

No flaming please

And please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride in the taxi took approximately an hour, and during that time, the triplets went over the information about 'Tsuna' Reborn had sent them.

"He's… scared of Chihuahuas, his test score average is 17.5, he can only go up to the third level on the vaulting horse, he can't spin on horizontal bars, he's hopelessly in love with the school's idol, and he's no good," Ren read the first paragraph of Reborn's data.

"So…. He's wimpy, dumb, sucks at sport, useless, and no good," Amaya summarized.

"You don't have to be so blunt," Sorano sighed.

"Under the facts about 'Tsuna' there's a message from Reborn," Ren pointed out. "It says: Here are some clues for finding Tsuna. He's in class 1A. Watch that class tomorrow. If you don't get the right person, you'll all have to join the Vongola family. If you get the right person, you won't have to join.

"That bastard, Reborn," Amaya was annoyed again. "How is that fair?"

"It's alright, we'll just have to find 'Tsuna'," Sorano shrugged. "It can't be _that_ hard."

* * *

><p>Soon, the taxi driver announced to them that they had arrived in Namimori. Amaya and Sorano grabbed the luggage while Ren paid the driver and thanked him.<p>

"So, now, are we supposed to find some kind of place to live in?" Ren asked.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn again?" Amaya was getting tired of him.

"I've bought you three a house~ follow me," Reborn led the way.

"Thank you, Reborn-san," Sorano had been worried about where they were going to live.

"Here it is. Put your stuff inside, and all that. Also, if you don't find Tsuna today, you'll have to listen to the rules in the deal." Reborn smirked.

"What deal?" Ren cocked her head to one side.

"If you don't find out which person in 1A is Tsuna all three of you will have to join the Vongola family. If you somehow manage to find out who he is, you won't have to join. Simple, really," Reborn answered. "And, you only have two days to complete this task, starting tomorrow. Ciao, ciao~."

Amaya stomped her foot. "No one agreed to that!"

* * *

><p>This one is rather short…<p>

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorano and Amaya woke up, to find a delicious smell wafting into their rooms. They walked out into the corridor and peeked into Ren's bedroom.

"Hey, where's Ren?"Sorano asked Amaya sleepily.

"Not sure… cooking breakfast?" Amaya rubbed her eyes.

The two girls quickly changed into their day clothes, and headed towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Ren's voice came from the kitchen. "I made breakfast with mysterious ingredients in the fridge… I don't think they're poisoned or anything though."<p>

The three of them sat at the dining table and began eating. Amaya's breakfast was sausages and scrambled eggs, whereas Ren and Sorano had fried rice without any meat.

"I still think you two should eat some meat…" Amaya sighed. "Personally, I can't imagine life as a vegetarian." She lifted a sausage up to her mouth. She bit into it, only to taste nothing.

"Hmm… this sausage is good," came a squeaky voice from the window. "Ren, I see you found the ingredients I left you." Reborn sat on the window sill munching a sausage.

"Reborn! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?" Amaya shook her fist threateningly.

"Ah…. Calm down?" Ren and Sorano asked.

"You get pissed easily," was the reply from the baby.

"GAH!" Amaya stomped away, leaving her breakfast uneaten.

"So…. Reborn-san, why are you here?" Sorano asked pleasantly.

"This poor child didn't get anyone to make him breakfast, so I came here," Reborn gestured towards Amaya's untouched scrambled eggs. "May I?"

"Of course," Ren replied. "I should make some more for Amaya."

"She's probably not in the mood to eat," Reborn smirked.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! was the sound of Amaya's footsteps coming into the dining room. She scanned the room, and her eyes widened when she saw what Reborn was eating.

"I still wanted that, you know?" Amaya glared at Reborn, who put on an innocent look.

"But I nweeded swum bweakfast~," Reborn whined childishly.

"I don't give a damn! Breakfast thief!" Amaya pointed her finger accusingly at Reborn.

"In the mafia world, it's eat or be eaten~," Reborn stopped acting like a child.

"So, all the people in the mafia are cannibals? No~." she glared at Reborn.

"Amaya, c-calm down?" Sorano asked nervously. She was always a little worried when Amaya was in a bad mood.

"Reborn, you too please." Ren sighed. "I'm getting a headache."

"I really should get going," Reborn stated. "School is about to start, and I'm planning to watch Tsuna in the secret passages I created in the school. Hmm… I should give you all a piece of advice. One of you, bring your weapon just in case. It doesn't have to be hidden."

"We should hurry too… School _is_ about to start for the students here. We've got to err… observe the students in 1A right?" Sorano looked at her watch.

"And find out which one of them is Tsuna? This is a waste of time." Amaya grumbled. When Reborn left, Amaya went back to her room to grab a few items, such as a piece of paper, a pen, and her scythe (which was disguised as a pen), and on the top of the piece of paper, Amaya wrote the words: suspect list. (list of people that could be 'Tsuna'.) She went back out and told the others she was ready.

* * *

><p>The trio left and walked towards Namimori Middle School. To find out where 1A was, the three split up and peered through windows. When they spotted 1A, they jumped up a nearby tree and sat on a branch. To make sure they wouldn't be seen, Amaya covered the three in an illusion, making it look like nothing was there. 1A seemed to be in the middle of a test, so the trio patiently waited for it to end.<p>

"Herbivores," said a voice below the tree. "You three do not belong in this school. Get lost."

"Hn?" replied Amaya, readying her scythe. "He saw through my illusion. Guess I still need practise." Her scythe extended, and the curved blade appeared.

"In addition, no one is allowed to bring weapons to school." The boy glared at them.

"Hypocrite! I clearly can see that you have a weapon too." Amaya retorted.

"Hn~," he frowned.

"I have something to say, too. I'm not a herbivore. Well, if we were dinosaurs, I'd be an omnivore, I eat meat too. Now, my sisters in the tree, they're vegetarians. If we were dinosaurs, they'd be herbivores. Now if you were a carnivore, I wouldn't know, I'm not a stalker, even if I'm on a stalking mission right now~." Amaya rambled on and on.

"Amaya…? That _was_ sort of offensive." Ren commented.

"She didn't mean it though~," Sorano quickly explained to Ren. "I'm sure. Right?"

"Err… yeah… sorry, you guys." Amaya quickly apologised.

"How long do you plan to hang around here?" the boy seemed to be getting annoyed. "I'll bite you all to death." He whipped out his tonfas.

"Ok, Ren, Sorano, wait until the test is over, please. Then when they get the results from the teacher, on this piece of paper, if you see anyone with a very depressed face, describe how they look, since we don't know any names." Amaya handed them a piece of paper, and a pen. "Also, when they do gymnastics, again, describe the people that suck. Then, somehow figure out who the school idol is. If you see anyone on the suspect list staring at her, make a note of it. Stuff like that.

"Amaya, how do you know what the students in 1A are going to do today?" Ren wanted to know.

"I saw the teacher's list of what they were going to do… it shouldn't matter," Amaya replied

"Hurry up!" the boy was getting impatient.

"Silence, tonfa boy. Wait a moment, then, we'll have a match." Amaya shot back at him.

"Wao," the boy raised his eyebrows, but he didn't complain.

"Thanks, Ren, Sorano. I'll make it up to you two someday." Amaya had nearly finished her talk. "Now, let's begin," she said to the boy. On the roof, maybe?"

He smirked. "Exactly what I was planning."

"See you later, Amaya," Ren and Sorano replied.

"And, also," added Ren. "Win."

"Oh? I was planning to." Amaya smirked, and she and the boy headed towards the roof.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

Please review

and sorry if its confusing

I feel discouraged when I don't have reviews and when I feel discouraged, I don't want to continue…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Before we start this fight…umm… can you tell me who you are?" Amaya asked.

"Hibari Kyoya. Herbivores will die." Hibari answered.

"I didn't ask for you to add some catch-phrase," Amaya shot back. "And, even though Ren and Sorano, my sisters, are vegetarians, they're not weak~. Not at all. Hmm… I bet they'd be much stronger than you."

"I'll bite you to death. You and your herbivore sisters." Hibari revealed his tonfas.

"Ah ~, so, this one doesn't listen at all, and, he's very full of himself." Amaya suddenly glared at him. "I hate people like that. Shall we start? This is boring."

Tonfa hit scythe. Since Hibari had tonfas on both of his arms, he could block the scythe and attack at the same time, however Amaya, who had one weapon, used her legs to kick people at the same time.

* * *

><p>(Amaya's POV)<p>

"Wao, you're pretty good," Hibari commented. "For a herbivore, that is." He charged, one tonfa hitting the pole of my scythe and the other tonfa aiming to hit my stomach. I ducked, only to have him change the direction of the tonfa. I leapt out of the way, spinning my scythe. His arm was slightly in the way of the spinning, but he noticed too late. A gash appeared in his arm, making him wince slightly. He glared at me. In response, I smirked.

"For ruining my school uniform, trespassing, and bringing a weapon with you, I'll bite you to death," he proclaimed.

"Seriously? How many times have you said that, and how many times have you landed a blow on me?" Amaya laughed a little.

The next time he charged, his speed increased, and so, I used a bit more energy and increased my speed too. His tonfa blows came faster too, and I kept spinning my scythe, trying to hit him. Once, however, his tonfa did hit me. I had tried to kick him, he had dodged, and in my shock, he tried to hit my face. I didn't have the speed to use my scythe to block the blow, and as an instinct, my arm had come up to protect myself from the attack. My arm earned a nasty bruise, and I glared at him. Our battle continued. The second time, he nearly hit my stomach, and my instinct popped back again. As I was about to get hit, I extended my wings, and flew backwards, spinning through the air.

His eyes widened. "What are you?"

"Me?" I asked.

He folded his arms, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Me." I replied. "I'm me."

Visibly not pleased with my answer, he charged again, but this time, a silver arrow embedded itself in the ground between us. Hibari glared at me, as if making a small dent in the roof was my fault.

"Oh…Sorano's arrow. Didn't know she brought her weapon too…" I muttered. I walked forwards and pulled it out of the roof, to find a note attached to it. It said: You winning? Come back soon, we got to show you some results from our watch. Also, 1A is about to start gym. Cya soon.

I sweat-dropped. Ren was obviously the one who wrote the first line, and Sorano probably wrote the rest.

* * *

><p>"Cya~," I called over my shoulder. He obviously was annoyed at me for 'ruining his uniform', and he frowned, wanting to continue the duel. Without waiting for a 'goodbye' that would never come, I jumped over the side of the roof, and landed on the branch directly above where my sisters were. They grinned.<p>

"Did you win?" Ren asked. It seemed as if she wanted to know. She probably wanted a decent rival.

"A tie," I answered. "In the middle of the match, the arrow came. No matter."

"We should follow them to the gym now, and we'll tell you about the results," Sorano looked at her watch again.

Amaya covered the three in illusions, and they all spread their wings, flew, and landed on the top of the gym. They peered through the windows, and settled down on a ledge. Little did they know that Hibari had been talking to Kusakabe and the rest of the gang in the Reception Room, when he saw three winged figures zoom past the window. He raised his eyebrows, recognising the girl he had fought with and her siblings. Hibari realised that neither Kusakabe nor the rest of the Disciplinary Committee could see people flying by, and he was confused. Why could he see them, whereas no one else could?

_(Secret Authors Note: Hibari can sort of see through illusions right?)_

"So, Amaya, when the test ended, the students did work from their workbooks, while the teacher marked the exam papers and handed them back. There were a few particular people who looked like they failed. There was this kid with super spiky brown hair who was laughed at, but we couldn't hear what they were saying, because the teacher later closed the windows." Ren began.

"There was also a black haired guy that looked sort of depressed, but after a while, he cheered up. There was also a dark-haired girl that started crying, but 'Tsuna' is a boy, so we didn't write her on the list." Sorano handed Amaya the list. Under the words 'suspect list', Sorano and Ren had written the words: dude with super spiky brown hair, and, black haired guy.

"So… we've got to watch them do sports now?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah… and see if that brown-haired person or the black-haired person is any good," Ren explained.

The trio watched 1A take turns at using the different equipment in the gym. They realised that the black-haired person on the suspect list was good at sports, and he seemed popular, so 'Tsuna' clearly wasn't him. His name was crossed off the suspect list. The brown-haired person, on the other hand, wasn't good at sports at all.

"So…. Could that be 'Tsuna'?" Sorano wondered.

"Right now, it mostly likely is…" Amaya answered.

After sports, 1A went back to their classroom, and Ren caught the brown-haired suspect staring at a particular orange-haired girl.

The three of them decided that was enough stalking for today, and they headed 'home' for lunch.

"So…," asked Amaya, while slurping her noodles. "Want to go up to that brown-haired kid tomorrow and ask him if he's 'Tsuna'?"

"Do you think we need further evidence?" Ren asked. "Or are we sure that it's him?"

"Let's decide what to do tomorrow," Sorano leaned her head on her hands. "I just feel like relaxing for the rest of the afternoon." And the others agreed.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p>

Wish I'd get more reviewers, though... :(


	7. Chapter 7

:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

The next morning, the girls woke up, dressed, and started breakfast.

_Meanwhile, at Tsuna's house-_

Nana Sawada yawned, opened the front door, and went outside to collect the mail. She opened the mailbox, and spotted a folded up note. She carefully picked it up and read what was inside.

"Oh? "You will be starting a home tutor?" Nana was delighted. She rushed back inside, gave the number a call, started to make breakfast, and waited for Tsuna to get up.

* * *

><p>When he didn't come down for breakfast, Nana walked upstairs to wake him up.<p>

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun, wake up, you're going to be late for school," Nana tried to wake her son up. "Ah, this happens every morning." She suddenly spotted a piece of paper in Tsuna's drawer. "Ah, what is this?" After reading the contents, she sighed and said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, who received a fifteen in math?"

"Ah… ah, yes?" Tsuna muttered and woke up with a start. "Why do you have that?" He leaned forwards and fell on the floor.

"You alright, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked.

"Ah, the test I did yesterday! Huh? What's that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Starting today, a home tutor is going to be coming. This flyer was in the mail. I gave them a call immediately," his mother replied.

"I don't need a home tutor! Ah! It's already this late?" Tsuna complained, ran out of his room and fell down the stairs. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Ciaossu!" came a small voice. "So you're Tsuna? I wonder… have Sorano and the others figured out that you're the one?" the kid muttered to himself.

"Well, yeah, I'm Tsuna," I answered.

"Starting from today, I'll be looking after you."

"Wait, who is this baby?"

"Don't worry, No-good Tsuna."

"Why do you know my nickname?

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna."

"Stop saying Tsuna, Tsuna like some big-shot. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you."

"Hmm," the baby said. "He's nearly as bad as Amaya. I should train him properly." *Kick*

"OW!"

"I'm a home tutor. Reborn. "

"Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby," Tsuna replied.

*KICK*

"OW!"

"You alright, Tsu-kun? Oh, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!"

"I've got to go! I'm leaving!"

After breakfast, Sorano, Amaya and Ren headed out and walked towards Namimori Middle School. Next door, they saw the same brown-haired kid from yesterday, and they decided to follow behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… Tsuna<em>

"What was with that kid?" he asked himself.

"I'm a hitman," came Reborn's reply.

"That's stupid," laughed Tsuna. "Hieee! Since when were you on my head?"

* * *

><p>(Normal POV, with Amaya, Ren and Sorano)<p>

The kid was up ahead, and Reborn was on his head, which was further proof that the boy could be Tsuna. In addition, when he stepped on the Chihuahua's tail and it started barking at him, he became scared and freaked out.

"So… he's afraid of Chihuahuas? There's some more proof that he's Tsuna. He's a loser who panics easily in a crisis." Amaya stated.

Ren agreed. "On Reborn's fact sheet, it said that he was the single middle-schooler on Earth who's afraid of Chihuahuas."

* * *

><p>(With Haru)<p>

"I-I saw it! My heart's already beating so fast! He's just so cute, I want to hug him right now!" Haru thought.

* * *

><p>(Reborn's POV)<p>

"Aww, how cute," someone kneeled down and looked at me. I remember from my investigations, Tsuna has a crush on this girl… Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Ciaossu," I replied.

"Good morning," she answered.

Another girl (Haru) walked up to me and Tsuna.

"Is this kid your younger brother?" she asked Tsuna.

"Ahh… no, he's not," Tsuna answered.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko wanted to know.

"Because I'm in the mafia," I said. There was no reason to lie, the girl would probably think I was an innocent baby playing a game. I was right.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Well, I'm going to be late for school, see you later, little boy."

"Ah, me too!" the other girl exclaimed.

"Ciao, ciao," I waved and turned around to Tsuna. "Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?"

Tsuna looked at me as if I were stupid. "'That girl' is the idol of my school, Sasagawa Kyoko. These things shouldn't concern you!"

"As your home tutor, I should understand all of these kinds of relationships."

"I don't remember hiring you! Just leave me alone already." Tsuna shouted.

"I won't go that easily," I smirked and twisted Tsuna's arm. "Have you confessed to Kyoko yet?"

"She wouldn't even consider me. Even if I do confess, it's just a waste of time. Even I know that," Tsuna looked away.

"That's a strong loser's complex. Well, it's finally time. Die now." I commented.

* * *

><p>(With Amaya, Ren and Sorano, Normal POV)<p>

"Hey, Ren, Amaya, look!" Sorano exclaimed.

"Die now," Reborn was about to shot Tsuna with a gun. "You'll understand when you die."

"Huh?"

*BAM!

As Tsuna went running off, ready to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko, the triplets rushed after him, panting.

After running behind Tsuna, the three finally reached the school where Tsuna and Kyoko were.

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go out with me!" shouted Tsuna (In dying will mode).

Kyoko took one look at Tsuna, screamed, and ran away.

"Bastard!" Mochida punched Tsuna. "Don't kid yourself, creep!" He rushed after Kyoko.

(After the part when Reborn explains to Tsuna about the Dying Will Bullet)

"Oh no! I just confessed in front of everyone!" though Tsuna, as he walked to class, sobbing.

* * *

><p>(With Reborn)<p>

"Yo, Ren, Sorano, Amaya," Reborn turned around to face the three. "Today you three will be starting school here."

"WHAT?" shouted Amaya. "Why do we always have to do what you say?"

"Vongola the Ninth wants all three of you to get to know Tsuna," Reborn stated, and then in a childish voice, he said, "If you're going to get mad, get mad at the Ninth, not me~."

"But don't we need to fill in forms, get uniforms and all that?" questioned Ren.

"All done~," sang Reborn. "I _am_ the world's best hitman~." He handed three folded up uniforms to the trio. "Go change, then find the Reception Room and ask which class you three are in. Ciao, ciao~"

"Well, for a start, we'd better put these on. There's nothing else to do, and the teachers are probably expecting us," Sorano stated.

The trio changed and walked towards the 'Reception Room'.

"Excuse us," Sorano knocked on the door of the Reception Room.

"Come in," called a voice.

The three girls walked into the room, to find a teacher and the boy Amaya had fought the other day.

"Hn?" the boy, raised his eye brows.

"I trust you three are the new female transfer students?" the teacher asked.

"Yes," replied Sorano.

"You three have been assigned to go to class 1A," the teacher told them.

"Thank you very much," Sorano bowed.

"So why exactly did we spend half the day yesterday watching 1A if we're joining this school?" Amaya growled.

"Reborn." Ren sighed. "Oh, here's 1A."

Before the three could open the door, a boy with spiky brown hair appeared in the corridor. He looked depressed as he walked into the classroom. As soon as he walked through the door, the class burst into laughter.

"Here comes underwear man!" one person shouted.

"A sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"He's going to be rejected. That's obvious, right, Sasagawa?"

"He really is No-good Tsuna!"

Amaya, Ren and Sorano's eyes widened. "So he_ is_ Tsuna!" the three exclaimed.

"Oi Tsuna! Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during the afternoon break in the gym."

"Mochida-sempai said he wanted to get revenge on the insult you received, Kyoko." Hana began. "He said he won't forgive anyone who makes Kyoko cry. Good for you!"

"Well, afternoon break should be fun."

(Sorano's POV)

"_Poor kid. He gets teased a lot at school… and he'll get Reborn as a tutor soon. Hope he survives. I'll try to explain something to 'Kyoko',"_ I thought.

(Normal POV)

The triplets decided to go inside the classroom, to introduce themselves to the class. They went in and stood in front of everyone.

"These three transfer students will be your new classmates for this year," the teacher announced. "They've just come from Italy, so be good to them. He turned around and faced the triplets. Please, introduce yourselves."

Sorano went first. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dorago Sorano. These two are my sisters, Dorago Amaya and Dorago Ren. We're triplets. Sorry, sensei (teacher). My sisters aren't really social, and they're very shy."

"No, we're not!" snapped Amaya and Ren.

"Sorry," apologised Sorano.

"I'll go next then," Ren sighed. "I'm Ren. My sister here (Amaya) dislikes annoying people, so don't annoy her unless you want to die. That's all I have to say."

The class looked at Amaya, who glared at them. The students quickly turned away.

"A-Amaya-san?" the teacher turned to Amaya. "Would you like to introduce yourself next?"

Amaya gave the teacher her best death glare.

"O-on second t-thoughts...," the teacher stuttered. "A-all three of you, please find empty spots to sit in."

Ren and Amaya found spots in the back row to sit in, whereas Sorano found a spot next to Kyoko.

Sorano smiled and turned to Kyoko. "Nice to meet you."

Kyoko smiled back. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

The two of them were all buddy-buddy now.

"I… heard about what happened this morning," Sorano began.

"Oh… that…," Kyoko looked depressed.

"It's alright, Sasagawa-san. Sawada-san was probably joking. You should learn when to laugh." Sorano mentally slapped herself for saying such an un-believable line.

"You're right, Sorano-san. I'll apologise to Tsuna later. Thanks a lot." Kyoko looked much happier.

Sorano's eyes widened in shock. She didn't want to be rude, but she made a note that Kyoko was extremely gullible. "Please, just call me Sorano."

"Also… Sorano-chan, may I ask you something?" Kyoko had something she wanted to know.

"Yes, Sasagawa-san?" Sorano replied.

"Just Kyoko, please. It's about… your sisters, Amaya and Ren. I usually try to become friends with everyone, but the two, Amaya in particular are very… intimidating. Could you help me become friends with them, perhaps?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course, Kyoko-chan." Sorano had been worried about what she was about to say about her sisters. She grinned. _"Life in Japan will be very… interesting,"_ she thought.

* * *

><p><em>(Timeskip- to afternoon break)<em>

(Tsuna's POV)

I ran to the bathroom, somehow planning to escape the battle with Mochida-sempai. I opened the window, probably to jump out, however, in my way was the baby from this morning… Reborn.

"Are you running because you're scared?" taunted Reborn. "Run away now, and you'll be running away for the rest of your life."

"I don't want some BABY talking to me about my life!" I exclaimed. I was much older than Reborn, anyway. "Mochida is the Captain of the Kendo Club, AND he won last year's kendo tournament. How could I win against the captain?"

"What would Kyoko think~? Reborn mocked. "You do know, even if you get totally thrashed, a guy who stands up and fights is much cooler. Someone who fights with all his strength will stay in her memory forever. Also, try to make a good entrance."

"Reborn…" I murmured. He did have a point. I started walking towards the gym.

* * *

><p><em>(At the gym<em>, Normal POV_)_

Inside the gym, Amaya, Ren, Sorano, all of 1A, and many others had gathered. The triplets knew that Sawada couldn't defeat Mochida, not without Reborn's help. The three knew about the dying will bullet, and they assumed Reborn would use that to help Tsuna defeat Mochida.

"No matter what, I won't let that trash win. The judge is one of my loyal members. He'll never raise Sawada's red flag. I addition, I have protection, whereas he won't have any." Mochida thought. He then shouted to the crowd. "Where is Sawada? He's late!"

"Geez, No-good Tsuna. I guess he ran." someone commented.

"Ahahaha! That means I win by default! The prize is mine! Ahahaha!" Mochida laughed.

"_Prize?"_ Sorano raised her eyebrows. _"What is this person trying to do? Is he so confident in winning against Tsuna he offered a 'prize' that both he and Tsuna wanted?"_

"What a mean sempai. Aren't sempais supposed to be smart?" another person commented.

Outside, Tsuna hearing this, decided to make his 'grand' entrance. As he opened the door, he could hear people saying things such as 'It's Tsuna', 'that No-good Tsuna came', 'whoa, he really came', and 'it'd be better if he ran'.

"What do I do?" Tsuna thought, and his legs shook. "I came here because of Reborn."

"There you are, you perverted stalker!" exclaimed Mochida. "Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't. I shall punish you!"

"_Like he can talk…." _The three thought.

"B-but there was a reason for what happened," stuttered Tsuna.

"I won't listen to excuses!" Mochida declared. "Since you're a beginner at kendo, if you can even get one point from me, you win. If you can't, I win! The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Kyoko looked indignantly at Mochida. "Prize?" she spluttered.

"What a jerk," Hana muttered.

The duel had started, and Tsuna had been handed a bamboo sword.

"Let's go, Sawada!" shouted Mochida.

"Hie!" Tsuna started running away.

"Wait, you can't escape," Mochida rushed after him, occasionally hitting Tsuna with his bamboo sword.

"Sawada-san…" Kyoko thought.

Mochida hit Tsuna's legs, and Tsuna fell over.

"You're mine!" Mochida shouted, and raised his sword over his head, preparing to hit Tsuna. Tsuna shut his eyes, preparing for the blow.

"_Sawada-san was probably joking," _the words rang in Kyoko's head. "And now, he has to put up with this duel." Kyoko knew what to do. She shouted, "Sawada-san, do your best!"

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna was shocked.

Meanwhile, from somewhere in the gym…

"It's time. Fight with your dying will!" Reborn aimed his gum towards Tsuna and shot. The bullet hit its target, Tsuna's forehead.

Ren smirked. "It happened," she said to Sorano and Amaya. "Tsuna got shot by the dying will bullet again."

(With Tsuna)

"_So… I'm parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had the dying will, I could have got a point and beaten Mochida-sempai. _Suddenly, Tsuna's body started glowing, and his shirt and pants ripped off.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted. "I'll get a point no matter what!"

"Pervert!" someone commented.

"Underwear man!" another shouted.

"Idiot!" shouted Mochida. "Did you think that would affect me?" he hit his bamboo sword directly onto Tsuna's head, only to have it snap in half. "What?" Mochida was shocked.

Tsuna stood above Mochida and raised his arm, planning to hit him. He leaned down, and grabbed some hair off Mochida's head.

"I've got a point now!" Tsuna shouted, and glared at the judge when the flag wasn't raised. "If that's not enough…." Tsuna leaned down and ripped all the hair off Mochida's head mercilessly. The judge, terrified, raised Tsuna's red flag, saying that he won.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed. "Tsuna won!"

"It was crazy, but great!"

"I have newfound respect for you, Tsuna!"

The flame disappeared from Tsuna's head, and he found himself standing over the now-bald Mochida.

"If I have a dying will, I can even beat a sempai," Tsuna thought.

* * *

><p>Now that the battle had ended, everyone except for Kyoko, the triplets, and of course, Mochida, had left.<p>

"Sawada-san!" Kyoko ran over. What Sorano had said this morning popped into her head. "I'm really sorry about this morning. My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."

Tsuna sweat-dropped_. "She thinks my confession was a joke!"_ he thought. _"Who would tell her that!"_

"You really are incredible!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Like you're not some average guy. Can I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

"Of course!" Tsuna answered, delighted. Kyoko ran off.

"Could this be thanks to Reborn? What he does is totally crazy, but if he wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened…" Tsuna thought.

Mochida suddenly appeared behind Tsuna, holding Tsuna's dropped bamboo stick, aiming to hit him. In a flash, the three girls had surrounded Tsuna, blocking him from Mochida's attack. Suddenly, their eyes began glowing, Amaya's red, Sorano's silver, and Ren's gold.

"Scram," Sorano faked a smile.

Instead of scramming, however, Mochida fainted, lying on the floor of the gym until school was over.

"Ah… what happened?" Tsuna was confused.

"I'll explain later." Reborn walked up to the four of them. "Let's all go to Tsuna's house."

Outside the gym, a silver-haired boy had been watching. "So," he commented. "That is the Vongola's tenth Generation boss candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, at Tsuna's house. The triplets are there too.)<p>

"WH-what?" shrieked Tsuna. "I'm the Vongola family's tenth Generation boss? Me?"

"I came here because I was requested to train you into an admirable boss from the current Vongola family boss, the Ninth." Reborn answered. "Isn't that right, girls."

"Yeah," Ren answered, sounding bored.

"I don't get it!" Tsuna looked worried. "What are you talking about?"

"This…" Reborn held up a family tree. "proves that you inherited the Vongola blood, and you are the legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

"I never heard about this!" Tsuna stared at the family tree in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'll train you to become a great mafia boss." Reborn commented.

"What about Amaya-san, Sorano-san and Ren-san? What do they have anything to do with this?" Tsuna shrieked.

"Oh, them," answered Reborn.

"Not oh, us," growled Amaya, who was ignored as usual.

"Those three…," continued Reborn. "Those three are dragons… able to live up to one million years unless they fall in combat; dragons have mysterious powers that no one knows of, except me and a few others. (Once they reach 1,000,000, they die of age, and they are reborn after their death with the same soul but a different appearance) They can fight, too, so don't annoy or anger them."

"Hie! DRAGONS?" shouted Tsuna. "That's scary! Hey! Don't sleep in my bed!"

"It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow. Don't disturb my nap." Reborn already had his pyjamas on.

"Just a little warning, Sawada, but don't move a step closer," warned Ren. Tsuna looked down.

"What did you set up?" he shouted.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. If you try to disturb my nap, the booby trap I set up will explode. Also, in a few days, you will help the three girls move their things into their house. Nighty night." And Reborn 'fell asleep', a bubble coming out of his nose.

"Umm… where do you three live?" Tsuna asked timidly.

"We only found out recently, but…" Sorano began.

"We live next door," Amaya folded her arms. "It was the house Reborn prepared for us."

Soon, the three girls left, and headed to their own home. Later that night, Nana walked into Tsuna's room, and found Reborn asleep on the bed.

"Reborn-kun. Please look after Tsuna." Nana whispered.

And Reborn smirked in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

:D

i have made a mistake. Ren's hair is brown, not blonde, and Sorano's hair is blonde, not silver... (i think i was thinking about squalo when i typed that )

please tell me if u liked the old hair colours better... XD

Also, thanks to ZucchiniPiupiu for sending me her fanart- it's really awesome! Amaya has a Varia crest too... i may just use that

for some reason, the link doesnt work on the chapters, so go to my profile and click the site if u wish to view it XD

(You can also go to devinatart and type in- Reborn! The Dorago triplets)

Thanks for reading :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Sorano, Ren and Amaya woke up in the morning by a huge scream, which came from Tsuna's house. The three walked out of the corridor and looked at each other.

"Let me guess," Ren yawned. "Traditional Vongola family awakening method?" The others nodded in agreement.

(At Tsuna's house)

"Ahh! W-what are you doing?" shouted Tsuna.

"You're finally awake," replied Reborn.

"Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up?" Tsuna yelled.

"When I tutored Amaya, Ren and Sorano, they had to put up with it too. It's lucky that _you_ even opened your eyes." Reborn shrugged. "Sometimes, people don't wake up at all."

"That's obviously because they die of shock." Tsuna had tears rolling down his face. "Just don't do that ever again, please." He begged.

* * *

><p>(Reborn's POV)<p>

"Today's plan is this." I began. "Before you go to school, you have to read the book about 'Mafia'. Then, your class will be introduced to the new transfer student. After that, you'll be participating in a volleyball tournament."

"I-I'm in a volleyball tournament?" Tsuna spluttered. "I'm just the substitute."

"But they ran out of regular players~," I looked innocently at Tsuna. "So the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you, Tsuna, is going to play.

"EH? Why?" Tsuna looked worried. "R-reborn, is this because you kill-, you couldn't have!"

"Of course not." I answered. "Last night, I asked Amaya, Sorano and Ren to give free pizzas I made to everyone, and they all ended up with stomach problems."

"So it _was_ your fault, Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked.

"I just wanted you to become a good boss."

"Don't joke! I'm terrible at ball sports!"

"I'll give you other options, then." I was feeling merciful.

"Reborn, thanks!" Tsuna looked much happier.

"Would you rather have a duel with Sorano, Ren or Amaya? Or would you prefer the volleyball tournament?"

"You're just making things worse!" Tsuna tried to leave the room.

"I said, No-good Tsuna, you have to read the book I gave you first," I hand it to him. "Read." I said threateningly.

"The M-mafia b-boss." Tsuna stuttered. "A-a leader who rules a c-criminal organization. A-able to move a number of t-trusted members with one h-hand. S-surrounded by t-the respect and a-admiration of all. Seen as a hero by the children of the s-slums…"

"Oh, is that so?" I held my gun at Tsuna's head.

He shouted back at me, "You're the one forcing me to read it!"

"Read it every morning," I ordered. "Because you are the one who will become the 10th generation boss."

"There's no way I'll become a mafia boss!" he retorted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," I replied.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Tsuna shouted.

(Later at school, just before classes start)

* * *

><p>(Tsuna's POV)<p>

I was talking to the triplets about the Vongola style awakening method, when a classmate ran up to me.

"Sawada," he said. "I've got a favour to ask you. The volleyball tournament is today, but we're short a regular. I want you to play!"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed. "You were amazing when you beat Mochida! Lend us that strength!"

"Err…. But," I stuttered. Then I thought, "If I get hit by the dying will bullet, I might be able to do it." I turned around and faced the boy. "Well, alright, I guess so, then."

He whooped in joy and ran off to tell the others.

I turned around to Sorano, Ren and Amaya, and asked them about the pizza delivery. They all looked slightly guilty after that.

(In class)

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"I'll introduce the transfer student," the teacher announced. "He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is… Gokudera Hayato-kun.

"Whoa, he's so cool," girls commented. "So, we've decided on making a fan club?"

Worried, Tsuna turned around and looked at Kyoko. "Oh no, she's totally smiling!" he thought. He looked up, on to see the transfer student, Gokudera looking down at him.

"Me?" Tsuna was nervous.

"Tch." Gokudera kicked Tsuna's chair, making him fall over with it.

"What the hell?" Tsuna thought. "Did I do something?"

Ren looked at Amaya, narrowing her eyes and smiling at the same time. "Remind you of anyone?" she asked.

Amaya turned away.

Gokudera walked away and sat in his designated seat.

"You know him, Tsuna?" someone asked Tsuna.

"Of course not." He answered.

"He's definitely no good, though."

"That's his good part."

"His scariness makes me go numb." Comments could be heard from all around the room.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: To before the volleyball tournament)<p>

"Do your best, I'll be rooting for you, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled.

"O-okay, leave it to me," Tsuna answered.

When Kyoko left the room, Amaya narrowed her eyes. "You'd be completely useless without the dying will bullet though."

"And… if you're this confident, you may not even be able to use it." Ren folded her arms.

"Go find Reborn, he'll explain." Sorano looked a little worried.

"Ah… I've got to go!" Tsuna rushed out of the classroom to find Reborn. He walked along the corridors, until he heard a bubbling sound coming from the fire hydrant on the wall. He leaned his ear on the hydrant. Instantly, the door flew open, and Reborn was spotted, drinking espresso inside a tiny room.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn sipped some coffee. "I'm having my coffee break now."

"Why are you in there?"

"I have secret hiding places all over the school." Reborn smirked.

"Oh right!" Tsuna remembered why he was looking for Reborn. "Shoot me with the dying will bullet!"

"I can shoot you, but you'll die."

"Yeah, of course I'll die- what?" Tsuna was shocked.

"If you don't have any regret when shot by the Dying will bullet, you'll die." Reborn looked content. "Simple. Do you really think an overconfident person such as you, who's gotten so much flattery, will have regrets?"

The triplet's words rang in Tsuna's ears. _"You'd be completely useless without the dying will bullet though." "And… if you're this confident, you may not even be able to use it." "Go find Reborn, he'll explain."_

"Wait!" shouted Tsuna. "So that means the dying will bullet is useless?"

"I can still shoot you, if you'd like." Reborn raised his gun.

"N-no way!" shouted Tsuna.

"Well, then, good luck, _hero_." Reborn taunted, and the fire hydrant door closed.

"Now…"thought Tsuna.

"I'll have to run away, thinks Tsuna," a voice said.

"It's my only choice!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"But that would mean betraying _Kyoko-chan_, who was so excited about the match."

"That's the problem," Tsuna sighed, then realised Reborn was the one talking. "Eh, Reborn?"

"Go, Tsuna. No one will laugh if they see someone who's using all their strength and will."

"Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled. He had given in to Reborn again, and he headed towards the gym. Tsuna walked and entered the hall.

"It's Tsuna! The team's secret weapon is here!"

"Oh no…"Tsuna thought. "They're really depending on me…"

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko looked excited.

"So…" three voices appeared in my ear. "Reborn didn't shoot you with the Dying Will Bullet?"

Tsuna turned around, and saw three particular people speaking in unison. He shrugged, looked away, and walked onto the court.

"Director, the preparations are complete." Kusakabe told Hibari.

"I see," Hibari turned around to face a terrified teacher. "Then, _instructor, _you may begin."

The teacher nodded. "We will now begin the match against 1A and 1C!" A whistle was blown.

"Something tells me that I don't want to watch," Amaya whipped out a book and started reading.

Amaya was right. The ball was always hit towards Tsuna, who stood there, not noticing it was coming. Many times, Yamamoto had to save the ball for him.

"It's yours, Tsuna!"

"Attack!"

"Eh?" Tsuna started panicking. Nevertheless, he jumped up and aimed to hit the ball. The crowd cheered, but instantly turned silent when he missed the ball, which directly hit his face. Tsuna fell down, and the crowd stared at him.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko looked worried.

Now, comments such as 'loser' and "what're you doing, Tsuna' could be heard. From his position on the floor, Tsuna saw Amaya take a look at what was happening, then say "I told you so" to her siblings, who sighed.

"I hope this match ends quickly," Tsuna thought. "I really can't do this without the dying will bullet."

The match continued, and Tsuna started to fail even more. He jumped up at the wrong times, and balls always hit him. When he even tried to serve, he accidentally made the ball hit his face. The crowd wasn't cheering anymore either.

"H-he sucks too much." Ren commented.

The first set ended, and of course, 1C were the victors.

As Tsuna was sighing to himself, a gruff voice shouted, "Are you really trying, Tsuna?"

"If you're just playing around, then leave."

"We're playing seriously!"

"Umm…" Tsuna tried to think of an excuse. "After the match with Mochida-sempai, I kind of twisted my leg."

"Oh, so that's why you're off," his teammates commented.

Tsuna looked up, and for once, he saw that he wasn't the only one with injuries. "I'm just holding them back." Tsuna thought. "I'll do my best now, and apologise later."

Reborn smirked. "Seems like you understand now." He commented. "Take this!" Reborn shot two bullets at Tsuna's legs.

The second set was starting, and the whistle blew. The ball came towards Tsuna, but when he jumped up and tried to block it, Tsuna seemed to jump much higher than the average person. The crowd was shocked, and they gaped at him with their mouths open.

"You can look now, Amaya." Sorano tapped Amaya's shoulder.

"Tsuna was hit by the jump bullet." Ren explained.

Back in the game, Tsuna had jumped up to block the ball… but…

"He blocked it!" a particular white-haired person in the crowd was shocked. "I can't believe he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball. Awesome! That's proof of his strength."

In hearing this, the triplets face-palmed. It wasn't that Tsuna had planned to deflect the ball in that particular way.

"Great!"

"Good job, Tsuna!"

"Right! Let's turn the tide!" Tsuna's team seemed to be in a better mood now.

"Yeah!"

With Tsuna's newly-acquired jumping skills, the 1A team was able to make a comeback.

"Game set! Class 1A wins!" shouted the umpire. The crowd cheered louder.

"You did it, Tsuna!" Yamamoto put an arm around Tsuna's neck.

"Yeah, we won!" Tsuna replied.

Yamamoto stepped back in admiration. "You really are amazing." He commented.

In the audience, hearing this, three girls sighed. "Tsuna only could have done that with the Jump Bullet," they said.

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto, eyes wide.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile… Reborn)<p>

"Yamamoto Takeshi. His competence in athletics and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family. It's good they became friends. Too bad those three managed to figure out who Tsuna was…"

* * *

><p>(Back with Tsuna)<p>

(Tsuna's POV)

I was laughing happily, when the new transfer student walked up to me.

"I won't accept it. I'm the one that's worthy to become the tenth!" he said.

"H-huh? The tenth?" I replied.

He glared at me.

"Why does he know?" Tsuna was shocked.

"Come with me." Gokudera walked outside.

"U-um so, what is it, Gokudera-kun?" I asked nervously.

"If some trash like you becomes the Tenth, the Vongola family is done for." he stated.

"Why do you know about the family?"

"You're annoying," he snarled and pulled out some dynamite. "This is your end."

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"That was faster than I expected," commented Reborn.

"We're here too." The triplets walked up to them.

"Reborn, you guys!"

"It's another one of my hideaways," Reborn explained. "Gokudera Hayato."

"You know him?" Tsuna was shocked.

"He's a family member I called over from Italy." Reborn continued.

"He's in the mafia?" Tsuna was worried.

"It's my first time meeting him though." Reborn stated.

"Us too." Ren raised her eyebrows. "So _he's _Hurricane Bomb Hayato…"

"So, you're the hitman that the Ninth has the most trust in, Reborn. And you three are…?"

"Reborn's _that_ powerful?" Tsuna thought.

"They're bounty hunters, assassins, and normal people" Reborn said. "Well, not anymore. They're joining the Vongola family."

"We never agreed to!" Amaya was pissed. "Don't drag us into your crazy ideas."

"It'd better be true that I'm becoming the Tenth if I kill this guy." Gokudera folded his arms.

"Yeah." Reborn agreed. "Go on, continue the killing."

"Killing me… what're you talking about, Reborn?" Tsuna started panicking. "Help me!"

"I'm serious. Continue, Gokudera." Reborn put on a blank expression.

"You're betraying me? Reborn? Everything was a lie?" Tsuna shouted.

"He's telling you to fight, stupid." Amaya glared at him.

"With the mafia?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Not a chance!"

"Sawada-kun, watch out," Sorano pointed to the dynamite thrown at him.

"I guess it can't be helped…" Ren jumped in front of Tsuna, the force of her kicks extinguishing the flames on the dynamite sticks. Amaya looked bored, but she still whipped out her scythe, and sliced many sticks of dynamite in half with one slice. Sorano did the same, however she shot a few arrows at 'Gokudera' too, trying to stop him from killing Tsuna. She nailed Gokudera onto the nearby wall, however Reborn jumped over and pulled the arrows out.

"Oi, you guys." Reborn said. "Don't help him. I'm not sure about you, but I want to see how much of a loser he can be."

As the order came from Reborn, the triplets obeyed and surveyed the scene.

"HIE!" Tsuna ran for his life.

"Stop right there." Gokudera ordered.

"W-where did you…?" Tsuna spluttered.

"It's said…" Ren began.

"That Gokudera Hayato, aka, Hurricane Bomb Hayato, can hide bombs in any part of his body," Sorano finished.

"Where he gets those dynamite sticks, though, I have no idea." Amaya remarked.

"In other words," Reborn smirked at Tsuna's terrified face. "He's a _human bomb_."

"Brace yourself." Gokudera's eight dynamite sticks suddenly had flames on the fuses.

"H-how can the fire automatically..?" Tsuna was too surprised to speak. "Someone save me!"

"Next, is the fatal blow." Gokudera grinned.

"He really does suck without the dying will bullet…" the triplets were watching the scene calmly, knowing Reborn would do something.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto walked over to them. "What are you doing over here?"

"The octopus and the tuna are duelling," Amaya yawned, bored.

"Oh, Tsuna and the transfer student? It looks like fun! Let me in too!" Yamamoto did not suspect a thing.

"This is the end of the Tenth." Gokudera looked at Tsuna smugly and threw some more dynamite. "Disappear."

"I have to extinguish them!" Tsuna leant forwards and tried to stop the flames with his hands. "OW! T-this won't work!"

"What game is this?" Yamamoto picked up a stick of dynamite from the ground.

"No, not that!" Tsuna eyes widened when he saw what Yamamoto was holding.

"Fight with your dying will!" Reborn aimed his gun at Tsuna and shot.

"_I felt regret. If I had the dying will, I could have extinguished the flames on the dynamite."_ Tsuna thought. A light spread through his body. "REBORN! Extinguish fires with my dying will! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!"

"What?" Gokudera was pissed. "Double the bombs!"

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!"

"Triple the bombs!" Gokudera held two large bundles in his arms, trying not to drop any.

"You dropped some," Amaya lied.

"What?" Gokudera leant down to have a look. In doing this, he accidentally dropped his stack of dynamite. "Crap. The… end of me."

"I thought I asked you not to but into their fight," Reborn raised his eyebrows. "It was a pretty good idea, though.

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Ah, thank goodness." the flame disappeared from Tsuna's head.

"I-I did not realise it!" Gokudera kneeled before Tsuna. "You are the one fit to become the boss! Tenth, I'll follow you to the end of the earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

"H-his attitude sure changed," the triplets heaved a sigh.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule." Reborn explained.

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the Tenth," Gokudera looked down to the ground.

"Then why did you try to kill Tsuna?" the three girls were confused. "If you weren't serious, we wouldn't have had to help him."

"I just wanted to see if the Tenth really had the strength to become a suitable boss." Gokudera explained.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna seemed to understand.

"But you proved me wrong!" Gokudera's depressed face shifted to a face full of admiration. "You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

"H-he really changed," the triplets mumbled.

"Wait, that's troubling! Can't we just be regular classmates?" Tsuna gulped in fear.

"I won't let you do that." Gokudera declared, and glared at Tsuna.

"_H-he's so scary that I can't talk back…"_ Tsuna thought._ "What's with the situation?"_

"Good job, Tsuna." Reborn looked at Tsuna as if he had nothing to do with Tsuna in Dying Will mode. "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You've passed for today."

"_Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking about me,"_ Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"That's not true." Reborn read Tsuna's mind. "If I don't keep shooting, I'll get rusty," he lied.

"Ahahaha, Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy!" Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna's neck again.

The triplets raised their eyebrows. They had forgotten that Yamamoto was there, and they were shocked that he thought the mafia was a game.

"Let me into the group, too." Yamamoto continued. "You're the boss, right?"

"Hey you!" Gokudera stood up, balling his fists. "Don't get so friendly with the Tenth!"

"What a paranoid subordinate…" Ren folded her arms.

"It was interesting how he changed so much," Sorano smiled. "Well, everything's good right?"

"What about them?" Amaya pointed her finger at a bunch of third year delinquents.

"Huh, what's up with them?" they commented. "That underwear guy is such a loser! Hahahaha!"

"T-the third year delinquents!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well? Is Tsuna's trusty subordinate going to do anything?" Ren smirked.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful." Gokudera's face was shadowed.

"What?" Tsuna wanted to know.

"I'll totally annihilate them." Gokudera walked towards the third-years, four sticks of dynamite in each hand.

"Wait! Y-you don't need to!"

"If it's for the Tenth…"

"So he wasn't going to do anything after all!" the third-years laughed.

"I can't forgive them after all!" Gokudera threw his dynamite. "Sorry I had to disobey you, Juudaime!"

"Gokudera Hayato. He'll be a very… unique subordinate for Tsuna." Reborn smirked, as he walked away. "Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Two subordinates for the tenth generation Vongola family, get."

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Phew... I'm so glad i managed to update today (as i promised)... being sick really doesn't help

Well, enjoy :D

err... sorry if people are Out of character (OCC)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

"Ren-san! Come on our team!"

"No! Amaya-san!"

"Sorano-san!"

"They're on OUR team!"

"NO! OURS!"

"What?"

"Ne, Ren, Amaya, Sorano, which teams do you want to be on?"

"Are we done choosing yet?"

"Just four left."

"I'm saying that you can have No-good Tsuna on your team, and we can have Sorano-san, Amaya-san and Ren-san!" a boy said.

"_Oh?" _Two growling voices thought.

"He was amazing at volleyball but we all know he sucks at baseball!"

"_Sigh….PE is always a pain…"_ Tsuna thought. _"Gokudera-kun went to resupply his dynamite… so I thought it would finally be a bit more peaceful…"_

"You know what?" Amaya glared at the two teams. "I don't want to join either team." She walked to a nearby bench and whipped out a book.

Ren also stated that she was getting a headache and didn't want to participate, so only Tsuna and Sorano were left.

"Excuse me…. Amaya, Ren," the teacher declared. "You must have a valid reason to sit out or else I will report this to the d-disciplinary c-committee."

"What?" Ren and Amaya looked up from the book they were both reading. They glared at the teacher. "Is that so?"

"M-Maybe I'll make an exception this time…"

"Your team has one more person than our team has, so we'll take Sorano-san!"

"What?" Unfair!"

"It's decided!"

"Oh, but No-good Tsuna's still left."

"Isn't it alright? Just join our team!" Yamamoto enthusiastically stated.

"Are you serious, Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in."

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?" Yamamoto swung his arm around the person's shoulder in a carefree manner.

"Well… if Yamamoto is saying so…"

"Alright then…"

"_That's the first time I've been accepted into a team…" _Tsuna thought. _"And it's from the freshman who's the baseball team's starter. He has everyone's full trust and respect, Yamamoto Takeshi."_

"Isn't that good, Sawada-san?" Sorano smiled at him.

* * *

><p>The game began. It was just like a normal game of baseball, however, there was an interesting event that occurred. When it was Sorano's turn to hit the ball, she didn't hit it very hard, however, the ball flew up into the air and looped around strangely in the air, performing stunts, causing everybody's eyes- including her own- to pop out of their sockets.<p>

_(Secret Author's Note: This will be revealed at around the end/ middle of the Varia Arc, I think)_

"So," Reborn, who was watching nearby, stated. "It's started for her. This will be troublesome." He pulled his fedora over his eyes.

Ren and Amaya raised their eyes at Sorano curiously, who merely looked puzzled, stating that she didn't do anything.

The game continued, and it was Yamamoto's turn to hit the ball. Instead of what had happened to Sorano, however, Yamamoto hit the ball too far, and out of the court.

"Sorry, sorry." Yamamoto apologised.

"Pfft, you should use one arm."

"Nice! Yamamoto!"

"Hail baseball freak!"

"So cool!"

"Takeshi!"

"_Yamamoto is amazing…" Tsuna thought. "If only I was like that."_

"Oh?" Reborn seemed to regain interest in the baseball game. "Yamamoto Takeshi. His athleticism and popularity are needed in the family."

* * *

><p><em>(Timeskip- After the game)<em>

"It's your fault, No-good Tsuna!"

"That's why I didn't want him in the team!"

"Sweep the field by yourself!"

"_We still lost….." _Tsuna sobbed inwardly.

"Sweep it seriously, loser!"

"_I should go home..." _Tsuna thought. _"I don't want to do this."_

"Help has arrived!" Yamamoto walked towards Tsuna, broom in hand, with the triplets following him.

"Ah, Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Amaya, Ren, Sorano! HIEEE! You came to help me?"

"No, dumbass, Reborn told us to."Amaya raised her eyebrows. _"So he's scared of us after finding out we're dragons."_

"Aha…." Tsuna was nervous.

Reborn jumped down from a nearby tree. "Oi, I want to confirm something. Everyone stand back."

"What now?" Amaya wanted to know.

"Sorano, go to the other side of the field, and when you're there, swing your broom in the air, like a sword."

She did as she was told. As she swung the broom, a sudden large gust of wind lifted up everything that was left behind, including shoes, rubbish and equipment, and carried them over to the side of the court, which just happened to be where Tsuna and the others were standing.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna shouted at he got hit, then buried, by a mountain of rubbish, junk, and some rather heavy equipment.

"Ahahahaha, she's good at clearing up, isn't she?" Yamamoto laughed as if this was normal. He suddenly was hit on the head by an empty can of soft drink. "Whoops, no matter!"

Ren and Amaya stared at Sorano, eyes and mouth wide open. They turned to each other, and gaped, mouths stretching down to the floor.

As Sorano made her way across the field, noticing what she had done, a bit oblivious and a bit puzzled, Reborn smirked.

"_So,"_ he thought. _"I was right , after all. This should instantly be reported to Lal and Luch—no, Aria, Luche's not here anymore. Verde has no right to know, however. He'd instantly start human experiments on her." _Reborn hopped off to one of his secret lairs.

"Um… Ren, Amaya?" Sorano was concerned. She tapped them on the back, and they 'woke up' from their shock.

For a minute, there was an awkward silence.

"Oi, Ren, Sorano." Amaya folded her arms. "I think this calls for a discussion; people have always been after us, wanting our power, just what is it?"

"I think our powers are starting to develop now. What you just did proves that." Ren said to Sorano.

Sorano looked thoughtful. "Yes, perhaps we can find out now; we're old enough."

"Verde told us to email him if anything strange happened to us, right? So we should do that now, yes?" Ren noticed. "I still don't know why no one told us what our powers exactly are…."

The three walked home in silence, a dark cloud hanging above two heads.

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile… back with Tsuna and Yamamoto- Tsuna has escaped from the pile of junk)<em>

"Sorry, it's all my fault we lost…" Tsuna apologised. "And just when you let me in the team."

"Don't worry about it, it's only PE." Yamamoto watched Tsuna sweep the ground. "I'm counting on you, my target stock."

"Huh?" Tsuna was confused.

"Aren't you amazing lately? Like in the kendo battle and the volleyball tournament." Yamamoto grinned. "I've got you checked in my book.

"Oh… uhh…" Tsuna stuttered.

"In comparison, I just play baseball like it's all I know…" Yamamoto sighed.

"What are you talking about? Your baseball skills are amazing." Tsuna was shocked.

"Actually, it's not going that well…" Yamamoto looked a bit down.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up from his sweeping.

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up." He leaned on his broom. "At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball… Tsuna, what should I do?"

"EHH! _You're asking me?" _Tsuna was shocked.

"Just kidding. Lately you're so reliable so I just…"

"_I've never seen Yamamoto like this, I want to give advice, but I also don't want him to find out about Reborn…"_ Tsuna turned to Yamamoto. "I guess, more effort is the way to go… I think…" He scratched his cheek. _"Bleh… I'm such a liar…"_

"Yeah."

"Huh?"

"You know, I thought that was it too… Yamamoto grinned. "We agree, as I expected."

"Really?" asked Tsuna.

"Alright, today I'm going to stay here and practice like hell!" Yamamoto slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"_Haha, I said something good…"_ Tsuna was pleased.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip- at Tsuna's home later, the triplets are there too)<p>

"Did something good happen?" Reborn wiped his gun with a golden, silk cloth.

"You can tell?" Tsuna was sitting, doing his homework. "Today, a popular kid came to me for advice. Man, what to do…"

"Oh, about that Yamamoto…?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

"Reborn's always watching you, Sawada." Ren sipped some tea.

"AND WHY ARE YOU THREE ALWAYS HERE?"

"Reborn invited us."Sorano explained. "Though I do admit we're being invited over a lot."

"So, make him your subordinate."Reborn replied simply.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed. "You're going to turn my classmate into a mafia member too?"

"That kid does what he wants, says what he wants, and eventually gets his own way." Amaya glared at Reborn.

"Absolutely not!" Tsuna shouted. "Yamamoto is hot on baseball. I want to help him out as a friend!"

"You should try getting hot too, for once." Reborn smirked, and chased after Tsuna in his bedroom, aiming his 'fire gun' at him the whole time. The room was ruined, and slightly on fire.

"HIEE!" Tsuna screamed. "My room!"

"That's the wrong meaning of hot." Reborn put on a childish grin.

"Don't say my line!" Tsuna was exasperated. "We have to g-get rid of…. F-fire." He fainted, and Reborn kicked him onto his bed, which happened to not get burnt.

"So…. What now?" Ren asked Reborn. "Getting rid of the flames?"

"Ow…." The flame had reached Sorano's hand, who blew on it hurriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Amaya reached out and felt the flames. "I wouldn't even call these flames lukewarm."

"Here, I'll try…" Ren stretched out her hand and poked the flame. Her hand had the same reaction as Sorano.

"I…. really do not understand this…"Amaya shrugged.

"Well… Oi, Amaya." Reborn said.

"What?"

"Point to that rock." He ordered.

"E r….. Ok?" she pointed her finger towards a rock in the neighbour's garden. "I don't get this Reborn. Just what good does this do anyway?"

As she said this, she didn't notice the flames flying in a straight line, directly at the rock she was pointing to. The flames collided, and a small explosion occurred. This time, it was Ren and Sorano's mouths that stretched to the floor.

"What?" Amaya still had not realised. "Wait, wait, tell me later what happened. Reborn?"

Reborn had already scurried off to another hideaway, making preparations to also send an email to Skull and Marmon.

_(Secret Authors Note: He hasn't sent the emails to anyone yet, he needs further experiments- you'll see why. You'll also understand later on why I chose Lal and Luche for Sorano's event, and Skull and Marmon for Amaya's event. There's still Ren to go, too. XD)_

"Reborn's off to one of his lairs, and Sawada-san's still in shock (while fainting). We should go now, right?" Sorano wanted to know. The other two nodded, and they walked out, thanking Mrs Sawada on the way out.

* * *

><p><em>(Timeskip: The next morning at school)<em>

"Hey! Everyone!" A boy swung open the door leading to 1A, where Tsuna, others and the triplets were. "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"Huh?"

"Yamamoto from our class?"

"Him? That's impossible."

"They're good and bad pranks, you know."

"Listen!" The boy tried to explain. "When Yamamoto stayed after school practising yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm!"

"_No way…" _Tsuna thought. _"What I said yesterday… 'Effort is the only way… It's my fault?"_

"Anyway, go to the roof!"

"Okay!"

"Tsuna-kun, let's go!" Kyoko looked worried.

"Uh…yeah!" Tsuna exclaimed. "After I go to the bathroom."

Kyoko nodded, and ran out of the room.

"You always just have to go to the bathroom, right, _hero?"_ Amaya's voice appeared in Tsuna's left ear.

"Effort is the only way, was it… what a hypocrite." Ren's voice lingered in Tsuna's right ear.

A cold wind blew onto Tsuna's neck. He turned around slowly, and saw the triplets.

"HIEE!" You were listening yesterday?"

"No, Reborn told us." Sorano explained.

Ren pointed to the door. "Think you should go now?"

They went.

* * *

><p><em>(At the roof, the triplets are also there, but Tsuna snuck off)<em>

"Hey, Yamamoto, this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

"Heh. Sorry, but that's not true." Yamamoto looked crestfallen. "After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left."

"No way!"

"He's serious?"

"That fence is rusty and might fall apart anytime, too!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Sorano walked up to Yamamoto. She looked concerned yet a bit disappointed. "What about your father? What will he do when he finds out?"

Yamamoto looked towards the ground, and managed a sad smile.

"Oh, no…" Ren walked forwards. "I know a particular kid who's trying to get you into something. Something big, and something that will have many obstacles to overcome. The way you are acting is sickening, and you should know that your arm will heal in time anyway."

"I see…." It was Amaya's turn. "You're afraid, right. You're too scared to do the things after this, so you're trying to end it all now. Am I right? Alright, jump. If you're going to get it over with sooner or later, jump now."

* * *

><p><em>(With Tsuna)<em>

"_What should I do, I shouldn't have said that!" _Tsuna was stressing out. _"I can't face Yamamoto."_

Reborn walked in front of Tsuna. "You want to help Yamamoto as a friend, right? Then don't run away."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. "Wait! Time out! HIEEE!" He ran around a corner, and found himself behind Yamamoto.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto sighed.

"Eh…. Ah…. Wha-what do I do?" Tsuna started panicking.

"If you came to stop me, it's no use." Yamamoto stated. "You should be able to understand my feelings."

"Huh?"

"For someone that's called No-good Tsuna all the time…. You can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

"Huh?" Tsuna was confused. "No…. You and I are different, so…"

Yamamoto's eyes were shadowed. "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine student now as opposed to me… What Dorago-san said was exactly right. I don't want to keep failing so I want to end it now."

"N-No, that's wrong!"Tsuna tried to explain what he just said. "It's because I'm no good! Unlike you, I've never put any effort into one single thing! I arrogantly said 'effort', but I've really done nothing! What I said yesterday was a lie. Sorry. Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die because of a career ending accident, unlike you, I've never had those thoughts. In fact, I'm a pathetic person…."

"Yes, indeed." Muttered Amaya quietly. "Glad you realised."

Tsuna glanced around, shivered, but continued. "I would have regrets when dying, thinking if I'm going to die then I should have done it with a dying will…Thinking it's a waste to die from something like this…So, I can't understand your feelings…. Sorry… Later!" He started running off.

"Good job, Sawada-san…"Sorano said quietly.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's collar before he could run away. Tsuna was pulled back and fell onto Yamamoto. Suddenly the rusty fence broke, and the two tumbled down the building.

"_Reborn will shoot him with the dying will bullet, so there's no need to worry…" _thought Ren.

"AHH!"

"KYAAA!"

"WHA!"

_(In the nearby building)_

"Humph…" A voice smirked. "Now is the time to get your dying will…" The figure shot a bullet at Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em>(With Tsuna)<em>

_My friend…. I want to save Yamamoto… _MID-AIR REBORN! SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Can't stop!" shouted Tsuna.

The figure in the building shrugged. "Additional shot." He shot an extra bullet at Tsuna's head.

* * *

><p><em>(Tsuna)<em>

"MY HAIR! IT ITCHES!" Tsuna's hair grew a spring, which allowed him to bounce on the ground, and stand up.

"If you hit the hair whorl, it's the hair-growth spring bullet." Reborn explained.

_(Back with the others on the roof)_

"No way!"

"They're S-SAFE?"

"That's not possible!"

"Maybe it was a joke of Yamamoto's? Using wires or something?"

Three particular girls looked at each other and rapidly shook their heads.

"Yeah."

"What the hell! I was seriously worried, too!"

"Tsuna really is a pervert, huh?"

"Let's go, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>(With Tsuna and Yamamoto)<em>

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna looked worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Yamamoto looked up with a face full of admiration. "Tsuna! You're amazing."

"E-Eh?"

"Just like you said. You have to do it with dying will." He starched his head sheepishly. "I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna grinned. _"Thanks, Reborn. I saved Yamamoto with my dying will…"_

This is how Tsuna made a close friend. But Reborn didn't think that… _"Family acquired."_

* * *

><p><em>(Later)<em>

Tsuna ran in the hallway, hopelessly trying to cover himself (his uniform ripped) with his arms. He ran to his classroom and pulled open the door, to see Sorano, holding a clean, un-ripped boy's uniform for him to wear. He grabbed it thankfully and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>(Later, during science)<em>

"Today, class, we will be observing plants, and also recording how long it takes for them to grow… Please follow me to the garden…"

* * *

><p><em>(Timeskip)<em>

Ren sat in front of her pot plant, bored. She looked around her. Most people's plants had small, green shoots coming out of them, Sorano's flower had a small bud, and Amaya's plant, had died the moment she had touched the pot.

"_Seriously…" _Ren thought. _"Wouldn't it be more fun if we were growing plants and not observing how long it takes for them to grow?" _She gently poured some water from a watering can onto the soil in her pot. _"Come on, hurry up and grow….."_

First, the plant's sprout appeared above the soil. Then it turned into a shrub. Then more leaves appeared. Next, a beanstalk zoomed out of the soil, reaching the top of the classroom.

Everyone turned her way, mouths wide and eyes ready to fall out.

* * *

><p><em>(A little while ago, with Tsuna, Tsuna's POV)<em>

"_It's good that my plant didn't die…. I wonder, what happened to Amaya-san's?" _I looked at my small plant, ready to sprout. _"Even if my plant didn't die (yet), is it going to grow? No one else's is growing, so it should be alrigh-"_ I turned around, hearing a loud whooshing noise, and noticed Ren-san's plant growing. Way. Too. Fast.

_(Ren's POV)_

"_Hmm…. I only said that I wanted it to grow, and I have no powers to make it grow…_ _why? No, how?" _I was confused. _"It seems we have more things to tell Verde-san this afternoon." _ She walked forwards (she had dropped the pot in front of her in shock) and poked the hard, wide stem. The plant felt as if it had been growing for years, nice, and steadily. She frowned in confusion.

"Um…. Ren-san?"

"What happened?"

"Woah, look at the plant."

"HOW did that happen?"

"How weird…"

"Ahaha, that's a fast plant, indeed." _(Guess who?)_

"Tch, that's not special at all compared to Juudaime's superior power and strength." _(Guess who?)_

A person watching from a window raised his eyebrows. "Hnn?" _(Guess who?)_

A small shadow, watching from inside a secret base, smirked. "Looks like Fong and that stupid rival will have to be informed too." (Colonello)

_(Normal POV)_

_(Secret Author's Note: So, Ren's 'event', complete. There may be more powers for them, though. What do you think their powers are?)_

* * *

><p>The triplets walked home in silence. Sorano produced a key from her pocket and opened the door, and the three gathered around Ren's laptop, as she was the favourite of 'Professor Verde'. Ren asked Verde online for a video chat, and Verde agreed almost at once.<p>

"This had better be interesting, Ren." Verde smirked.

"Strange things have been happening." Ren and the others explained everything in detail to Verde.

* * *

><p><em>(After the long explanation)<em>

"This could be interesting for my research."

"That's all?"

"Well, Ren and siblings, Reborn hasn't told you what your powers are yet, has he?"

"No."

"Fufufu, well, I _do not_ wish to make an enemy of the _world's greatest hitman_."

"_I see…"_

"This will be good for my research."

"Yes, yes."

"Send me some blood, skin, and flesh samples at once ."

"Ok, Verde-san" "Err…" "No, what do you think we are, test subjects?"

"Amaya, you did not become my favourite because you were too disobedient."

"I don't want to be."

"Ren and Sorano, on the other hand, obeyed me. I hate disobedience of test subjects."

"Oh? Then why Ren and not Sorano?"

"Sorano was too much of a peacemaker."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Make sure I get those sampl-" The video message was cut off by a dark, looming figure, angrily placing a finger on the 'stop' button. The dark figure stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ren and Sorano looked at each other. "I'll start making dinner." Ren sighed. Sorano nodded and walked to Amaya's room, where she was. She found Amaya sitting on her bed, deep in thought and frowning.<p>

"Amaya." Sorano understood how Amaya felt. "I know you don't care about not being Verde's favourite, but there's no need to keep a grudge against him because he did countless human experiments on you. He did say it was because it seemed you had the most physical strength out of us three, being the oldest."

"Humph."

"You don't have to send the samples to Verde." Sorano stated.

"I wasn't planning to."

The three triplets sighed in unison. This so-called great power was going to be troublesome.

* * *

><p><em>(With Reborn)<em>

Reborn, in one of his secret hideaways, was in a bad mood. He had just received a email from Verde, notifying Reborn that Verde already knew about the powers they had started to develop. Reborn frowned. He hadn't wanted Verde to know, seeing as he knew about the human experiments, but he understood that Verde could have asked Ren, his favourite out the three. Verde had also insulted him, saying that he didn't want to anger the _so-called_ _greatest hitman._

Reborn pulled his hat over his head. He sipped some espresso from a teacup, and sat down in his small, baby-sized sofa. He started typing, to them, the trainers of the dragon triplets, the Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p><em>(Secret Author's Note: I'm not revealing who trained who but if you read the above carefully you could guess)<em>

_To: Aria/ Lal Mirch/Fong/Colonello/Lackey (Skull) / Viper_

_This email is to inform you of the fact that your disciples are at that time. _

_Yes, their powers are growing._

_At times of emergency, I will have to call you over._

_For more training for them- I have a feeling they'll need it._

_Do NOT tell anything of importance to Verde. _

_Sincerely,_

_The greatest hitman, Reborn._

_(On Lal's email only) PS: When I told Colonello how well you treated _ he was envious. Of course, he was fan- slapped every time he did something wrong, unlike how well you treated her._

* * *

><p>Reborn sent the emails and scowled slightly. <em>"Annoying."<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Review Please :D

it makes me feel like continuing :D


	10. Chapter 10

So... enjoy

and sorry for not uploading in... ages.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

(At an airport in Japan)

A pink-haired lady dragged her luggage off the plane.

"_I helped those girls, just like he asked. I won't let you get away this time… Reborn." _ She continued walking, entered a taxi, and headed towards the town known as 'Namimori'.

A kid with an afro, wearing a peculiar cow suit snuck around the airport, hiding behind suitcases and legs.

"_Gyahaha, the great Lambo-sama has arrived. Now to kill you… Reborn!"_

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, at Tsuna's house)<p>

(Tsuna's POV)

'BAM!'

"Argh!"

"Hey Reborn! In what universe is there a tutor who activates an explosion when you answer a question wrong?" I exclaimed.

"It's the way he does things." Ren sipped some tea.

"That can't be right. AND, why are you three here?!" I asked.

"Reborn told us to observe you." Sorano explained.

"Furthermore, we want to see if you're receiving the same hellish training we had to endure. It's sure fun to watch, but not so fun go through." Amaya's eyes glinted.

"It's good that you were able to get subordinates." Reborn walked up to me. "That's not bad for a boss. Keep working harder."

"You mean Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?" I retorted. "They're just my classmates. I DON'T need subordinates and I'm NEVER going to become some mafia boss!"

"Trust me, Reborn will force you to, whether you want to become one or not." Sorano looked at Tsuna as if she understood what he was going through. "So, do your best!"

"_Geez, I can't stand this."_ I looked out of the window, bored. "W-what the…?!"

The triplets looked out the window and sighed in unison.

"Here, we use this formula…" Reborn was reading from a textbook.

"H-hey, Reborn… over there…."

"Die! Reborn!" the kid sitting on the tree branch outside exclaimed.

"R-reborn, there's a weird guy outside that looked like a cow. Look this way! See!?" I was worried.

'CRACK'! The tree branch snapped, making the cow kid fall with his immense pile of weapons.

I rushed over to the window.

* * *

><p>(Lambo's POV)<p>

"I-I gotta be… calm." I whimpered, tears starting to form in my eyes. I quickly wiped his eyes and rushed up to the doorbell.

'Ding dong, ding dong!'

"Reborn-kun, let's play!" I shouted.

"Yes?" A woman opened the door, and I rushed away while she was looking around for someone.

"Gyahahaha, success!" I yelled happily, and rushed up to the nearest bedroom.

"Long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" I announced.

(Normal POV)

"Ah! It came in!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Is this someone you know?"

"Remember this formula, alright?" Reborn answered.

"_This is just like Reborn…" the triplets thought._

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'll kill you, dammit!" Lambo rushed towards Reborn, knife in his hand. I a second, Reborn's hand shot out, knocking Lambo to the wall, making him land headfirst onto the wall.

"Cruel…" Tsuna looked at Reborn, then Lambo. _"I wonder what kind of relationship those two have." _he thought. "Oi!" Tsuna turned to the triplets. "Do you guys know him?"

"Not really." Ren answered. "Reborn told us about him, though."

"His name is crybaby Lambo." Amaya raised her eyebrows at Lambo. "He sure sucks." she commented.

"_Mean!" _Tsuna thought.

"I-I must have tripped on something." Lambo managed to get out of the wall, which now had a Lambo-shaped dent on it. "The 5 year-old Hitman Lambo-sama of the Bovino Family, who came from Italy, has tripped!" Lambo wailed. "My favourite foods are grapes and candy drops. The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped!"

"_He's trying so hard to introduce himself while crying," _Tsuna and the triplets thought.

"So, yeah, let me try again." Lambo pretended to look cheerful. "Yo, Reborn! It's so nice to see you again!"

"_He's trying to change his approach,"_ Sorano sighed. _"It's not going to work with Reborn, though."_

"With that formula, solve this." Reborn ignored Lambo.

"_Wh-what?! You're ignoring him?!"_ Tsuna exclaimed inside his head.

Lambo turned to the wall, about to cry. "Gotta be… calm…" He turned around, holding a hand grenade. "Oh my, I wonder what this is? Die! Reborn!" Lambo threw the grenade at Reborn, who swiftly knocked it back to Lambo, pushing him out the window at the same time.

'BAM!'

"Let's go to the next question." Reborn continued, as if nothing had happened.

"You didn't have to go that far!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You know him, right?"

"The Bovino family is a small to medium sized mafia family." Reborn explained. "I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people."

"_H-he's very full of himself." _Amaya thought.

"H-he's so cool…" Tsuna stated.

Outside, a pink-haired lady looked up at Tsuna's house. She smirked.

Tsuna's mother walked to Tsuna's room and opened the door.

"He's Reborn-kun's friend, right?" she asked. "Did they have a fight?"

"_It's not the fighting you think…" _Ren thought.

"Tsuna, you're older than those two, so settle it out." Nana continued. "I'm going to make dinner. I'll leave it to you."

"Take him for a walk." Sorano suggested. "He wouldn't want to stay with Reborn."

Tsuna decided to do what she suggested, and he and Lambo went outside and sat on a nearby hill. Amaya and Sorano went too, to observe the scene, whereas Ren stayed with Reborn.

"Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino family, and make all humanity bow down to me." Lambo stated.

"_This kid is saying some crazy stuff,"_ thought Amaya.

"_He seems alright." Sorano thought. _She fished a piece of candy from her pocket and handed it to Lambo.

"Here, you said you liked eating candy, right?"

Lambo's instantly grabbed the candy and stuffed in his mouth.

"My boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn…." Lambo continued speaking.

"_He's super first-class?" _Tsuna thought.

"Of course, idiot." Amaya glared at him, as if she had read his mind.

"Oh yeah, you really met Reborn before?" Tsuna wanted to know.

"I met him at a bar, and we spoke a lot, even if it was our first time meeting." Lambo explained.

"_Something doesn't seem right... Reborn said that he didn't bother himself with lower-ranked people…"_

"While Lambo was eating his favourite grapes, Reborn was blowing bubble with his gum from his nose…"

"_That means he's sleeping!" _Tsuna thought. _"I don't want that kid to cry again, however, so I won't tell him."_

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in Tsuna's bedroom)<p>

"Oi, Reborn." Ren sat on Tsuna's bed. "What are you doing, calling over all these people in the mafia? I would like to know why. "

"Indeed, I expected you to find out." Reborn smirked.

"Sorano dislikes violence. Amaya charges into a fight blindly. If mafia come to the area you are living in suspiciously, information is power."

"I haven't called many people over." Reborn said. "So far, it's only Bianchi, Shamal, Dino and Gokudera. Lambo came here to kill me in order to get a better position in the Bovino family." Reborn smirked. "Knowing Tsuna's mama, she wouldn't mind people staying here."

"Wait, did you say Bianchi?" Ren asked Reborn.

"Yeah." Reborn answered. "As you know, I was the one that asked her to help you that night."

Ren sighed. "She also said that she was your… lover."

Reborn nodded his head. "She says that."

* * *

><p>(Back with Tsuna)<p>

"Well, since you stopped crying, I'm going home." Tsuna lifted himself up from the ground. "It's time for dinner.

Lambo clung onto Tsuna's leg and refused to let go.

"_Damn! Does he like me or something?" _ Tsuna thought. "Let go!"

"Let him go home with you, he's just a child." Sorano always had had a soft spot for children.

"_This is why I hate kids…" _ thought Amaya. _"Well, except for a few…"_

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"It's fine, the more the merrier." Tsuna's mother smiled and turned to Lambo. "You can stay here, Lambo-chan."

"_Soon, this house will be full of people from the mafia!" _ Tsuna exclaimed. _"I do hope there'll be no more…"_

But he was wrong.

* * *

><p>(The next morning…)<p>

"I'm leaving!" Tsuna started running to school.

"See you later, Tsu-kun."

"Study hard." added Reborn.

"_What was with that kid yesterday…..?" _Tsuna thought. _"People keep popping since Reborn came…" _

As he kept running to school, a woman on a bike stopped riding near him. She took off her helmet, flicked her hair and smirked at Tsuna.

"_Wow, such a good looking person…"_ Tsuna thought.

The woman smiled again. "Here, you can have this, if you'd like." She threw a can of soft drink at Tsuna, who tried catching it clumsily and accidentally dropped it.

"Ah… I looked so uncool…" Tsuna sighed, and bent down to pick up the can of drink. The orange liquid inside the can suddenly emitted purple fumes, killing a couple of birds flying above.

"W-what is this?!" Tsuna moved his arm away from the can of drink, and ran off to school.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile… Bianchi)<p>

(Bianchi POV)

I kept riding my bike, until I saw three particular girls walk towards me. I stopped the bike near them, and took off my helmet. The three recognised me at once.

(Normal POV)

"Good morning, Bianchi-san." Sorano smiled cheerfully and waved.

"Hello, girls." Bianchi replied. "I see you got to Japan safely. And about the aeroplane, Reborn asked me to arrange that too."

"So… what are you doing here?" Ren asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm here to kill the Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi, so that Reborn can be free and we can go back to Italy together." Bianchi replied and put her hands together, daydreaming about her 'future life' with Reborn.

"Kill the Tenth? Take Reborn back to Italy?" Amaya's eyes glinted dangerously.

Bianchi nodded. Ren and Amaya smiled evilly at one another.

"If the Tenth is killed, we won't have to join the Vongola Family." they explained. "We'll support you in killing Tsuna, Bianchi-san."

"Ren, Amaya." Sorano looked at her sisters. "I don't think we should kill Sawada-san. Knowing Reborn, he wouldn't even let us."

Ren and Amaya shrugged. They knew that Sorano didn't mind going along with whatever Reborn had to offer.

"Well, goodbye." Bianchi smirked. "I've got to make some poison cooking for Tsuna."

Sorano closed her eyes and sighed, and during that short amount of time, Ren and Amaya secretly gave Bianchi a thumbs-up. In return, Bianchi winked at the two and drove off, waving.

* * *

><p>Later at school...<p>

(Tsuna POV)

I had reached the classroom, when the door flew open.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera-kun walked up to me.

"Wah, Gokudera-kun, stop calling me that!" I exclaimed.

"No, the Tenth is the Tenth!" he announced.

"But…," I began.

"Oh, you're still playing the mafia game?" Yamamoto laughed. "Looks like fun! Let me into the family thing too!"

"Mafia game?" the triplets walked up to Tsuna.

"Ahahaha," Yamamoto laughed again. "It's just a game, right, Gokudera?"

"_Yamamoto…"_ I thought. _"He thinks it's a game?!"_

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed. "You're after becoming the Tenth's right-hand man, aren't you? It won't go that easily!" Gokudera pointed at himself. "The Tenth's right hand man is ME!"

Oh?" Amaya commented. "Neither of you are strong enough to become the Vongola Tenth's right-hand man yet, anyway."

"What?" Gokudera growled. "Don't tell me you're after the position of right-hand man too, stupid woman."

"Idiot." Amaya answered. "Reborn said this too, and furthermore, I'm female. Can't be a right-hand MAN, sorry, fool."

"R-Reborn-san?" Gokudera wrung his hands in despair. "Wait… fool?!" he glared at Amaya, who sent him a death glare in return.

"Calm down, you two." Ren stated calmly.

"Let's forget about all of the boss and subordinate stuff…" I asked nervously.

"Come on, let me into the group." Yamamoto insisted. "The more the merrier, right?" he asked.

(Normal POV)

Hana and Kyoko walked up to Tsuna.

"Oi, you guys, you're in the way." Hana folded her arms.

"Good morning, everyone." Kyoko smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." replied Tsuna and Sorano.

Kyoko looked down. "Oh, is this your little brother?" she asked Tsuna and pointed to his leg.

"Huh?" Tsuna was confused, and down at his leg, seeing Lambo holding tightly onto it. "HIEE!" he exclaimed. "SINCE WHEN?!"

"Who is HE!" Gokudera snarled. "Trying to get close to the tenth!?"

Ren raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, shouting at a little kid, aren't ashamed of yourself? Not that I like brats, though."

"Oh, it's cute." Yamamoto commented. Sorano nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, him." Amaya glanced at Tsuna's leg, obviously bored.

"How old are you, little boy?" Kyoko crouched down to talk to Lambo. "What's your name? Are you lost?"

Hana put her hand on her hips. "Is it really okay to bring him to school?"

"N-no, it's not like that…" Tsuna scanned the corridor and spotted Hibari walking towards them. _"This is bad… The leader of the disciplinary committee, "_Tsuna raised his voice. " I'm very sorry, I'll return him immediately!" Tsuna ran off hurriedly.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, running after him.

"Come back before class starts, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called after them.

The triplets looked at each other, sighed, and rushed off, in pursuit of Tsuna.

(Outside, Tsuna's POV)

I rushed outside and pulled the kid off my leg. "You said your name is Lambo, right?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for R-Reborn…" Lambo sobbed.

"So… you're lost?" I asked? Gokudera, Sorano, Ren and Amaya rushed up to me.

"Tenth, who is this kid?" Gokudera wanted to know. "It seems he knows Reborn-san."

"Uh… they're acquaintances or something…" Ren tried to explain.

All of a sudden, the wall split open, and Reborn appeared, sitting on a couch.

(Normal POV)

"Tsuna, classes are starting," Reborn stated. "Hurry back to class."

"Where the hell are you coming out from?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Reborn's hideouts are connected by secret passageways." Sorano explained.

"Don't just randomly do that!" Tsuna shouted.

"Gyahahaha!" laughed Lambo, climbing onto Tsuna's head. "You fell for it, Reborn! Everything up to now was staged for you to come out!"

"Um… no, you were crying for real." Amaya folded her arms.

"U-uh…" Lambo pulled out a green coloured bazooka. "Brace yourself, Reborn!"

"Reborn-san, could this kid be…?" Gokudera raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's a hitman from the Bovino family." Reborn stated.

"Stand back, Tenth!" Gokudera pulled out some dynamite. "I'll handle this!"

"Wah, no, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"This is your end." Gokudera threw the dynamite towards Lambo.

(Sorano's POV)

I wasn't going to stand there and watch a kid die, even though he was mafia, but whatever, I didn't want him to die, so a few seconds before the dynamite was to explode, I extended my wings, flew speedily towards Lambo, grabbed him, and swooped upwards into the air.

(Normal POV)

BAM! The smoke cleared, and Sorano and Lambo were spotted hovering in the air.

"OI! You stupid woman, what did you do that for?!" Gokudera had planned to kill Lambo.

Lambo, took one look at Sorano's wings, and one look downwards, and started sobbing loudly.

"H-he's so babyish…" Gokudera's mouth fell open.

Amaya huffed. "He's not known as 'crybaby Lambo' for nothing."

"Sorano-san!" Tsuna tried to contain his shock. "W-w-why- W-what- the w-wings?"

"Oh." Sorano retracted her wings. "We're dragons, remember? We have wings."

"HIEEEE! THAT'S SCARY!"

"Wings?" Ren asked. "All three of us have wings," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wings?" Gokudera whipped out a pair of glasses, a pen, and a notepad. He looked at the triplets with newly gained enthusiasm. "Then you must all be UMAS! Tell me your eating habits, personalities, schedules, childhoo-"

"Um, are you a stalker?" Ren wanted to know, and the girls tucked their wings in, obviously not planning to tell Gokudera anything.

"WHO'S a stalker!?" Gokudera momentarily forgot about them as 'UMA's' because their wings were not exposed. "If it's for UMA's, I, Gokudera Hayato, Vongola the Tenth's right hand man, will dedicate my life and studies to finding out more about the universe!"

"We didn't need to know." Reborn stated.

"Reborn-san!?" Gokudera cried out in agony.

"If you're really that concerned about it, you can be the stalker of those so-called UMA's, then." Amaya did not seem interested.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SO-CALLED UMA'S?! Gokudera changed his tone. "What the hell, woman. DO you have any idea who you're talking to? Huh?"

"Gokudera Hayato." the three replied in unison.

"That is NOT what I meant!" Gokudera pulled out a cigarette. "If you want to fight, bring it on!"

"Amaya, Ren, Gokudera-san." Sorano stood in between the three bickering people. "Please stop."

Amaya and Ren stopped.

Gokudera ignored her, "Let's bring this outside!" he lit his cigarette.

"WE ARE OUTSIDE, DUMMY!" Amaya shouted in exasperation. Ren looked at her and whispered something in her ear. They looked at each other, smirked, and re-extended their wings.

The glasses, pad, and pen whooshed back into position.

Amaya did her best not to laugh, as she extended and retracted her wings, watching glasses appear and vanish.

"WAHHHHHH!" Lambo's cry broke through the laughter. He pulled out a purple bazooka from his hair and leaped into it.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shouted. "BAZOOKA!?"

Pink smoke filled the air, and everyone raised their eyebrows. Out of the smoke, came walking a man in a cow-print shirt.

"Now what?" Gokudera readied his dynamite.

"For crying out loud…." The man stuck up a hand. "It's been a while, young tenth-generation Vongola boss."

"Who are you?" Tsuna stared at the man suspiciously.

"This guy looks familiar…" Gokudera frowned.

Ren put a hand on her chin. _"If I remember correctly, Lambo is from the Bovino family. The family that created the ten-year bazooka. It makes sense. The man is Lambo."_

"Thanks for helping me ten years ago, Sorano-nee." Lambo grinned. "I probably wouldn't be here now without your help. I'm Lambo, the crybaby."

Ren nudged Sorano. "Don't help him next time. I do not want to see him ten years in the future."

"Yeah, you are Lambo the _crybaby._" Amaya sighed. "Do not tell me you just realised."

"Wait, Lambo?" Sorano was curious.

"W-WHAT?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ah, the ten-year bazooka." Reborn smirked.

"EH?"

"A weapon that's been in the Bovino family for many generations."

"Exactly." Lambo replied. "Anyone shot with the ten-year bazooka will switch with his ten-year older self. For five minutes."

"NO WAY!"Tsuna was shocked. "This cool looking guy is that Lambo?"

Ren's mouth fell open. _"Shouldn't you worry more about how the bazooka works?"_

"Yo, Reborn. You didn't notice me, did you? It's me, Lambo, who you used to ignore."

"_He's STILL ignoring him."_

"I guess I'll have to resort to brute force. I'll show you how much ten years has changed me."

"Wait, Lambo." Sorano said. "Even if it's been ten years for you, I don't think going against Reborn is a good ide-" She was cut off by Amaya.

"What Sorano wants to say, is, even after ten years, she believes you are still too weak to take on Reborn."

"I have grown stronger than Reborn in ten years." Lambo smirked. "Thunder set! My horns carry a million volts."

"NO WAY!" Tsuna was (once again) shocked.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo charged at Reborn. "Electrico Cornata!"

He was stopped by a cane-Leon, who was held by Reborn, who was _still_ ignoring Lambo.

"Hold…. It….in…. WAHHHHH!"

"_Ten years hasn't changed him at all."_ Tsuna sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>(Later, at lunch)<p>

"Man, today was a mess…. I even got yelled at for being late to class, even though Sorano-san, Ren-san and Amaya-san weren't in trouble." Tsuna started opening his lunchbox.

"Eh? But they got into class before the bell rang." Yamamoto turned his head to the triplets, who were sitting nearby. They shrugged innocently.

"_Illusions do help sometimes…"_ Amaya smirked.

"Why did you follow us here like it's perfectly natural, you idiotic four?" Gokudera snarled.

"Does it matter?" Yamamoto and Sorano replied. The other two ignored the comment.

"Nah, it's ok..." Tsuna opened his box lunch, and dangerous purple fumes rose into the air. He looked at his lunchbox suspiciously and nearly dropped it.

"T-this is?" Gokudera looked at it nervously.

"It's better if you don't eat that." Reborn suddenly appeared above Tsuna. "You'll go straight to heaven with one bite." He raised his head. "Come out. I know you're there, Bianchi."

"Ah, the girl from this morning!"

"S-sis…" Gokudera collapsed.

"R-reborn!" Bianchi blushed slightly. "I've come to take you back, Reborn! Let's do some large-scale jobs again."

"I told you, Bianchi, I have the job of raising Tsuna."

"Poor Reborn! That means that if the 10th doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free. I'll do it, I'll kill the 10t- I mean, if the 10th dies, I'll come to bring you back." She walked away, closing the rooftop door behind her.

* * *

><p>(Later in home economics class- with Kyoko, Sorano, Ren and Amaya)<p>

"Finished!" Kyoko took her cake out of the oven and placed it on the cooling rack. "Now just to add icing and decorations! How are you guys doing over there?" She looked over and glanced at Ren, Sorano, and Amaya.

Ren's cake had turned out perfectly. She had made a small chiffon cake with vanilla icing and topped with strawberries. She carefully cut a slice of cake and tasted it. Satisfied, she went to check on Sorano's cake.

Sorano's cake looked… unique. A thick blubbery mess of an attempted Angel cake. Ren smacked her face with her hand. This was expected. Nevertheless, she found a spoon and tasted it. It wasn't all that bad, really. Satisfactory. She sighed and went to find Amaya.

And she found Amaya at last.

Sprinkling pepper and salt on her 'devil's food cake.'

And when Amaya saw Ren walking towards her, she quickly hid the salt and pepper jars behind her back.

But when Ren saw Amaya's cake, she was shocked. A perfectly good cake. It looked… edible. But with the salt and pepper….

Frowning at Amaya at the same time, Ren quickly scraped away all of the icing Amaya had put on the cake, and replaced it with a fresh coat of icing. She thought it looked alright, and so she didn't taste it. Of course, she wouldn't have guessed. That it tasted…..

(Amaya's POV)

"_I'm bored, I have nothing to do, I'm hungry, and I have a perfectly good cake here." _I frowned. _"I don't care anymore. I don't want to give it to those males. I'd rather eat it myself." _ I looked around to make sure no one was watching. _"All clear." _ I stuck my finger into the middle of the cake, digging out a large section. Then I ate it from my finger. _"This is-?! DISGUSTING!" _ I grabbed a nearby bowl and spat out the cake. I desperately tried wiping the cake from my tongue and my finger. It looked so good, it tasted so bad. But….

I grabbed a knife and filled cream into the large hole I had made in the cake from where my finger entered. _"Now, now…"_ I smirked to myself. _"Those people will definitely enjoy eating my cake. Well, they'd better enjoy it."_

I grabbed my cake and joined the other girls leaving the home economics room to find the boys. "_Whatever. Maybe I'll find Ren's cake and eat that." _ I thought. _"She's the one that's good at cooking, not me."_

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"And now… we'll give the cakes we made in home economics…. To the boys!" Hana flung the classroom door open.

A loud cheer came from the boys.

"They look so good!"

"Give them to me, me!"

The girls looked around the room.

"Gokudera-kun isn't here?"

"Do you want mine, Yoshimoto-kun?"

"I hope Yamamoto-kun will take mine."

"Tsuna, have you decided who you're going to take it from?" Yamamoto put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Uh… well I guess…" Tsuna replied. _"I want Kyoko-chan's."_ he thought. _"But that cake made by Ren-san looks good too. Sorano-san's cake looks slightly…..ugh, and Amaya-san isn't here yet."_

Ren had cut her cake into slices, and she was happily giving out slices to anyone that wanted some of hers. She looked at the two remaining slices, and wrapped them up, as she planned to give them to her sisters.

Sorano's cake was also quite popular, even though it looked rather strange. After one person had eaten a slice and declared it delicious, more people wanted to eat it too.

"Who are you going to give yours to?" Hana suddenly asked Kyoko.

"Hm…. I think…" Kyoko began.

(Tsuna's POV)

"_Kyoko-chan's cake looks so good….. Huh? Bianchi?!" _

(Normal POV)

Bianchi smirked as she switched the girl's cake- Kyoko's cake- with her own.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko lifted up her cake- which was now Bianchi's piece of poison cooking. "Do you want to eat it?"

"What?!" Tsuna leapt back in fright, unintentionally hurting Kyoko's feelings.

"You don't like sweet things?" Kyoko's face fell.

"N-no, it's not like that!" Tsuna tried to cover up for his previous mistake. _"Don't look at me like that, Kyoko-chan. But… what do I do if I eat this?"_

"_I believe people can die because of love." _Bianchi's head appeared in the classroom doorway. _"Go ahead and eat, Vongola the 10__th__, for love."_

"Oh, they look really good!" Yamamoto walked up to Kyoko. "Can I try one too?"

"Sure, go ahead." Kyoko's face morphed back into a grin.

Yamamoto grinned and lifted the cake to his mouth.

"No!" Tsuna tried hitting the cake out of Yamamoto's hand.

But someone else was faster.

An arrow embedded its way through the cake and onto the wall. Sorano quickly de-materialised her bow and quiver of arrows, and looked up innocently.

The class stared at the direction the arrow had come from. There was no one there but a girl smiling cheerfully with a warm aura. Funny… they had felt a cold menacing chill just a moment ago.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. _"Sorano-san?"_

(Meanwhile…)

"Good job trying to protect your family. Sorano beat you to it, though." Reborn readied the Leon-gun. "That makes you a boss!" And he shot two bullets at Tsuna, one at his head, and one at his stomach.

(Meanwhile…)

A flame grew larger and larger on Tsuna's head. "REBORN! I'll eat cake with my dying will!" He snatched Kyoko's cake and stuffed it in his mouth. "It's good!"

Bianchi's face had an expression of shock. "The poison cooking isn't working!"

"The bullet I shot at Tsuna was the Iron Stomach bullet. You can eat anything and your stomach will be as strong as iron." Reborn explained.

"NOT ENOUGH!" Tsuna ran around the classroom, stealing and eating all the cake.

"My cake!" A boy yelped.

"What are you doing?" A girl asked.

"Sawada's eating them!" Someone exclaimed.

"STILL NOT ENOUGH!" Tsuna ran towards Ren, aiming for the two slices she had saved for Sorano and Amaya.

"Someone stop him!"

Tsuna stretched his hand towards the slices of cake in Ren's hands, but his hand was slapped away by an angry, dark figure. The angry dark figure raised her leg, and aimed a kick at Tsuna.

He landed at the doorway of the classroom.

The class stared at the direction Tsuna came flying from, but they saw an innocent figure re-wrapping two cakes in a plastic wrap.

"_No, no, it couldn't have been her." _The class thought.

Sorano laughed a bit under her breath at Ren.

As Tsuna was on the floor, his flame grew smaller and smaller until it vanished. "I- I ate them… all?!" he exclaimed.

"Sawada!" the other boys in the class yelled at Tsuna.

Hearing a loud sigh behind him, Tsuna turned around and found Amaya.

"Finally found the room…" Amaya muttered. "No sense of direction as usual, me." She then noticed all of the boys in the room staring intently at the cake in her hand. She smirked and held out the cake, indicating that they were allowed to take a piece each.

"Since when did Amaya become so nice?" Sorano asked Ren quietly.

Ren just raised her eyebrows and continued to watch the scene. "Well, this isn't something you see everyday…" she muttered, amused. "But I don't think she's being nice, Sorano. It just doesn't feel right…"

Ren was correct.

In less than three seconds, half of the people that had eaten the cake ran out of the room to the washrooms, to either vomit, or wash their mouths out. As for the other half, they just fainted on the spot.

"Ah.. watching that was good…" Amaya turned to face her sisters. "You didn't think I was just being nice, did you?" she grinned.

"Nope, we knew this was going to happen." Ren and Sorano answered simultaneously.

"But still, you shouldn't have done that, you know." Sorano scolded her sister.

"I want to know how such a good-looking cake ended up tasting so terrible." Ren was confused.

"I have no idea how, but making such a terrible cake and making people eat it has put me in quite a good mood." Amaya picked up her bag and started to leave the classroom. The other two followed her.

"Oh, would you two like some cake?" Ren held out the two pieces of cake she was saving for them.

The other two nodded and Sorano began eating her piece.

Amaya was about to bite into her piece of cake.

Her mouth opened.

A baby swinging on a rope came near her.

Her mouth started closing.

The baby swept past her mouth, grabbing the treat from her hands.

Her mouth closed.

She tasted nothing.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. And breathed out. And in again.

"REBORN! GIVE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" She chased the baby down the corridor, yelling and shaking her fist. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!"

Sorano and Ren watched her, mouths wide open.

"She sounded like Sawada-san, saying 'REBORN!' like that…" Sorano put a hand on her chin.

"When he gets shot by the bullet, you mean." Ren replied. "And here I thought she was learning to control herself when she started breathing in and out."

"I totally understand what you mean."

"What's the next period?" Ren picked up her schoolbag.

"It's maths." Sorano sighed.

"Do you want to get Amaya to make some illusions so we can skip lessons?" Ren asked.

"Usually I would say no, but… ok, let's go find Amaya." Sorano sighed.

"She ran off somewhere though."

"First one who gets to her wins?" Sorano offered.

"You're on." Ren accepted the challenge.

The two of them grinned and suddenly spotted Amaya outside in the oval, still chasing Reborn.

Simultaneously, they leapt out of the window, remembering the challenge.

The window… on the second storey of the building.

Two pairs of wings sprouted.

Two people bombarded Amaya.

Two people explained their plan.

"Fine, fine." Amaya held up her hands and cast an illusion of them being in class. "But in exchange…" She suddenly grabbed Ren's shoulders. "You have to make me some more of that cake."

"Sure, sure."

"Still the same as ever…."

* * *

><p>Review, and i hope you enjoyed this...<p>

i had a writer's block, kind of


End file.
